


Reforging old bonds

by KusanoSaku



Series: Bonds and Ties [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, House Rivalry, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Miscommunication, Slow Build, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grows up as Remus and Severus' son, spending school hours at Hecate's school for young witches and wizards in Hogsmeade. Despite the slight difference in their ages his guardians arrange play dates with both the Malfoy heir, Draco who is Severus' other godson and the Longbottom heir, Neville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true prequel to Bound to you and traces the growth of Draco and Harry's relatiionship from childhood friends to lovers.

Title: Reforging old bonds

Pairing: future drarry, implied Remus x Severus

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summery: Harry grows up as Remus and Severus' son, spending school hours at Hecate's school; for young witches and wizards. Despite the slight difference in their ages his guardians arrange play dates with both the Malfoy heir, Draco who is Severus' other godson and the Longbottom heir, Neville.

Notes: This is a true prequel to Bound to you and traces the growth of Draco and Harry's relatiionship from childhood friends to lovers.

* * *

Prologue

Harry's first real memory was when Draco came over to play; he only looked breakable like a doll. Yet the slightly older boy had shown up and didn't mind playing with him.

Harry tugged on his sleeve, "Dway like play wit' me?" it mattered, why Harry didn't know but it did.

Draco laughed, hugging him, "Greg and Vince want to wrestle. Blaise wants his picture books. Daphne and Pansy play house. I like to make mud castles, block cities or race on toy brooms."

Harry felt something special, different when Draco held him. It was a good feeling, he felt safe and he trusted Draco.

XoooooX

At first when his father said he would be spending the afternoon at his godfather's Draco was upset. That is until he learned that Father was going to be arguing a bill with Greg and Vince's fathers and that mother was going to tea. He had no desire to go with either of them. He remembered uncle Sev's adopted son and had been jealous. Uncle Sev was his! Then he met Harry; he'd never met a baby who looked like that. Harry had hair the colour of a raven's wing, as messy as one of their nests and eyes the exact shade of father's old Quidditch robes.

Uncle Sev met him at the floo and took him in his arms hugging him. Then led him into the sitting room where the tiny dark haired baby was playing.

They would often fall asleep playing and end up cuddled together.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Harry's third birthday…his second since coming to stay with Severus and Remus.

His dad and his papa had invited Draco who was just turned four over to play. It was teatime when they were led into the front parlour.

There was a large cake decorated in brooms, snitches and Quaffles.

The other boys present were Draco, Neville Longbottom whose birthday was yesterday, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey who was two years older then Draco and a few other children of Severus and Remus' old schoolmates.

Harry received a mountain of presents.

His favourite was the toy snitch Draco gave him.

When most of the guests left Severus sat down with Harry in his lap, "Harry, we've got a surprise for you."

Harry tilted his head back to look up at his papa, "What is it? Present?"

Remus ruffled his hair, "Not exactly pup. Your papa is going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother."

Harry frowned, "But…"

Severus hugged him closer, "What's wrong Harry?"

"I'm not…"

"You're not what?" Remus asked looking worried.

"I'm not your real son."

Severus sighed, "Oh Harry. Remember what we told you? Your mum was my best friend in the whole world. She loved you very, very much. Your father was Remus' best friend too. You like playing with us when we're animals right?"

Harry nodded.

Remus kissed the top of his head, "James taught us how to do it. He was a stag."

Harry summoned his stuffed stag, "You mean like Prongs?"

Remus laughed, "That was his nickname. I was Moony, Severus was Sneaky, Sirius was Padfoot and Lily,"

"Lily was Lily."

Harry frowned, "Why mum not have nickname?"

Severus chuckled, "Because she couldn't be anything else but she was a doe. Your father was a Potter, Potters are known to fall in love early and they only fall in love once. Lily knew that your father was spoiled but underneath that was a brave, caring man. He saved my life once. He and your mum are heroes. Don't let anyone tell you any different. We love you pup, we couldn't love you anymore if you were ours by blood. Remus is one of your godfathers just like Padfoot was. Sirius was very, very brave, he was an Auror like James."

"James and Sirius were partners until we heard that you were in danger. James went into hiding but Sirius wanted to keep protecting people. He died on a mission just before your parents died. We don't even know for sure if they knew."

"You sure won't love less?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus shook his head, "Never. You're the son of our heart. We got to hold you right after your parents. We were there when you were born. Your parents loved you very much. They wanted us to raise you, because they wanted you to be with people who loved each other and loved you. They wanted you to have brothers and sisters."

"Okay…" Harry gave them a shy smile, "I guess I want to be a big brother."

Remus hugged him and the three sat on the sofa in a tangle of arms.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I decided to stop confusing everyone- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was antsy, he had been sent over to Malfoy Manor for a play date. He was going to be a big brother today; his papa promised that they would send for him when his sisters came. He often was sent on play dates while his dads taught.

He was annoyed with Greg and Vince. The slightly older boys were wrestling and mumbling insults at one another. Harry was trying to focus on building a castle with Draco's blocks.

Draco was talking or trying to talk to the strange boy with skin the colour of chocolate. It wasn't his colour that made him strange it was that his words sounded odd. Draco said that the boy whose name was Blaise was French.

Harry was upset because Draco was ignoring him. He hadn't wanted to leave his home but papa said that he'd promised and Harry wanted to be someone who kept their promises.

A house elf came to call them to lunch.

Draco finally wandered over to him.

"Hi. Sorry. Father asked me to be especially nice to Blaise. His mother is away and he's alone."

"What about his papa?"

Draco glanced at the strange boy, "His dad died when he was little. Blaise never knew him."

Harry's eyes filled with tears, "That's so sad." He lost his parents when he was a baby but he had his dad and his papa. They loved him. It sounded like Blaise was especially lonely.

Draco held his hand as they walked to the small dining room where they always ate when Harry was at the Manor.

After a lunch of chicken sandwiches without crusts and tomato soup they all headed to the nursery for naps.

Draco let Vince and Greg go off to the rooms they usually slept in.

Harry watched Blaise look around curious but nervous. He was younger than Draco but older than himself, he was sure about that.

Draco held out his hand.

Harry was not happy.

Draco led them both to his room.

Harry liked this room, the bed was made of silver wood and the headboard was carved to look like a dragon.

Draco led them both to his bed.

They all curled up together and drifted off.

Harry's last thought was about how much he enjoyed falling asleep with Draco…

XoooooX

Harry woke when he was shook gently.

"Harry, time to wake up."

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Dad?"

His dad was grinning, "Would you like to come home and meet your sisters?"

His dad had been really tired and frowned a lot. His papa had been really sick. He spent most of his time in bed. When Harry was home they took naps together. His dad didn't like it if his papa made himself more tired.

Harry grinned back, "Papa okay?

His dad's grin froze, "Madam Pomfrey says so. He'll still be very tired. He'll need us to help take care of your sisters."

"We go home now?"

His dad picked him up and hugged him, "I love you so much Harry. Don't ever forget it."

Harry wrapped his arms around his dad's neck, "I love you too."

They flooed back to the apartment they shared at Hogwarts.

His dad carried him up the stairs to the room his dads shared.

The door opened and Harry could see his papa in bed.

"Hello there Harry. Come meet your sisters."

Harry had worried he wouldn't like them. They were so beautiful. They had his dads' curly hair, dad's golden eyes and his papa's black hair.

Harry climbed out his dad's arms and knelt beside his papa.

Papa still looked tired and Harry was worried.

"This is Artemis Lilith and this is Nemia Jasmine."

Harry whispered, "They are so pretty."

His papa put Artemis in his arms and showed him how to hold her.

Harry grinned at her sleepy, frowning face, "I'm your big brother."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"They won't do much but eat and sleep."

"I help! I promise." Harry whispered.

Harry felt safe and loved in his dad's arms as he held his sleeping sister. He didn't care that they didn't share blood. They were his sisters and Remus and Severus Prince were his dad's.

His dads shared a kiss.

Harry didn't notice that his parents were upset. He was too busy watching his sister Artemis sleep…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

 

Harry was five and it was September, his dads insisted he go to school.

 

It was only Wizarding primary school but it was still school. There was one in Hogsmeade, which was the village outside Hogwarts where his dads taught.

 

Papa walked carried him all the way to the Gates before Harry squirmed.

 

“Papa want down.”

 

“Papa I want down.” Severus corrected.

 

Hecate's Wizarding School for Young Children.

 

It was an old house sort of grey  but Harry was a bit scared.

 

“I don’t really want to go.” Harry said quietly.

 

Then there was the crack of Apparation.

 

There was Uncle Lucius who was holding Draco.

 

His friend wiggled, “Father put me down.”

 

As soon as Draco was on the ground he ran over. “Harry! Father said you were starting.” His friend held out his hand, “Come with me?”

 

Harry smiled shyly, ignoring his papa, “I’m coming.”

 

Severus called out, “I’ll be back at five.”

 

Harry waved as they ran up the stairs laughing.

 

Lucius shook his head, “Draco was more excited to come this year, he wanted to show Harry around and introduce him to all the teachers.”

 

Severus chuckled, “They are best friends. I am glad Draco is so nice to him. After all, Harry’s a sweet kid.”

 

Lucius turned away. “I know.“

 

Severus felt a little sad that Harry was growing up.

 

Before he could say anything Lucius was gone…

 

Severus shrugged and headed back to the school.

 

With only Astoria Greengrass the twins they didn’t have as many play dates during the year that Harry had.

 

Instead they had to hire a baby sitter to watch them during classes.

 

When they wanted to go for a date, either Andromeda or Narcissa would watch them. Now that Dora was older, she was begging to watch them. She was only twelve, the twins were only two but Severus wanted to wait until she was older. She spent a lot of time in their rooms after classes.

 

She grew up on stories about how big of a hero Sirius was and wanted to be an Auror just like him.

 

The thing about death was that you glossed over one’s bad sides. Sirius wasn’t all bad but he’d been hurtful in school. While he didn’t like Padfoot much he had learned to telerate him but he still chuckled sometimes about the time Sirius made Bella paid for bullying him.

 

He wondered whether it had any influence on Sirius’ end?

 

It was something they would never know.

 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

Harry was eight when his sisters finally joined him at school.

 

Draco and Neville were nine, while Adrian had started at Hogwarts. Harry had classes with Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Vince and Tracey.

 

Harry had needed a real wand last year to stabilize his magic. His was an 11" Hippogriff Talon and Larch wand, Louis Ollivander described it as nice and supple. The hippogriff talon came from the same hippogriff as the feather that had been in his mother’s wand. Which was a subtle connection that thrilled him. His was well balanced magically but particularly suited to Charms.

 

Draco had a reasonably springy 10” Hickory and Red Jasper Powder. It was well-suited for a boy interested in law and Ancient Runes.

 

Harry was on his way with his classmates to meet Draco for lunch.

 

“If it isn’t the monster’s girls. Does your daddy beat you?”

 

“Are you sure you aren’t his kids because he killed your parents?”

 

Harry ran, he shoved the first one away, “You leave them alone!”

 

“If isn’t a Potter brat.”

 

Harry growled, “How could you? They are just little girls. If anyone is a monster, it’s you Smith! Nasty git picking on five-year-old girls. Does it make you feel big to pick on them? Why don’t you stop being a coward and take on someone your own age?”

 

“Is there a problem here?” Draco drawled striding towards them.

 

Harry glared at Smith, “This creep was just _leaving_.” His voice thick with warning.

 

Zacharias snuck off.

 

Nemia threw herself in his arms, her tiny body shaking with silent sobs.

 

Harry reached out and tugged Artemis close, “It’s alright. Big brother’s here. I'll take care you.”

 

 

XoooooX

 

Draco knew something had happened. Nemia wasn’t the sort to cry for no reason.

 

Harry was a good brother, he was a little jealous that Harry had siblings even if they weren’t blood.

 

“They can sit with us.” He offered graciously, they were cute and they were his god sisters after all. As Harry’s best friend, it was only right to look out for them.

 

Harry smiled at him.

 

Draco thought it was a rather nice one; Harry glowed sometimes when he was really happy.

 

“Hush now. You’re safe Nemia. Why don’t we go have lunch alright?”

 

Nemia sniffed.

 

Draco held out his silk monogrammed handkerchief.

 

Nemia dried her tears and shyly wiped her nose.

 

Draco snapped his fingers.

 

Dobby was immediately there with a clean replacement handkerchief.

 

Artemis snickered, “Pretentious much?”

 

Draco laughed, ruffling her hair as they headed to the school’s dining hall.

 

He didn’t mind lessons with Neville but he did miss Harry and his childhood friends.

 

 

XoooooX

 

Harry spotted a familiar but lonely blonde girl off by herself.

 

Luna Lovegood was a new student; her dad had protested her attending her but her mum put her foot down.

 

“Hey Luna.”

 

The girl smiled, “Hi, Harry. I heard that you’ve had a run in with Nargles. Nasty creatures.”

 

Artemis looked up at her, “How did you know?”

 

“A blabbering humdinger told me.”

 

Artemis stared at her, “Is that like a little birdy told you?”

 

Luna laughed; it was like a bit of music, “Something like that.”

 

Nemia tugged Harry towards a table, “Neville’s lonely.  Let’s sit with him.”

 

Harry let her tug him along; he adored her. Artemis was stronger. She didn’t seem to need him as much, while Nemia had him wrapped around her little finger.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

 

Harry was mad.

 

It was the day before Draco was going to attend Hogwarts. Sure Harry lived there but First Years were so busy that he’d barely get to see him. As much Dora adored them she was often busy between her studies and Quidditch practice, Draco’s cousin was a Beater on the Hufflepuff team.

 

He wouldn’t see Draco every day for a year, not that he could count on being sorted in the same House next year. What if Draco replaced him? What if his friend made a better friend?

 

That thought was painful…

 

If only he were older…he might be able to be in the same year. It wasn’t fair…

 

Their mothers were the same age and he was still younger.

 

Then against Narcissa was married first; she’d married Uncle Luc within months of graduation. They’d had a Samhaim bonding and Draco was born a month early.

 

His parents had been married a year later and he’d been born nearly a year and two months after Draco.

 

Harry pouted, they were going to be universes apart with Draco at Hogwarts and him still at Hecate’s.

 

He wished he could use an aging potion but it wouldn’t work and he wasn’t the brewer Draco or Artemis were. Artemis maybe eight but she was definitely papa’s daughter when it came to brewing. As for Nemia, no one was sure where the music came from.

 

Aunt Annie and Aunt Narcissa had taught her different instruments, both had been taught the more gentle arts like music, painting, tapestry, crocheting and knitting. Andromeda had been teaching the girls how to cook as well. They maybe Prince Heiresses but cooking was a fundamental skill. If a spouse became poor and or lost their house elves, a witch was expected to know household charms including cooking and cleaning ones.

 

Harry never had to learn because he would inherit two estates the Potter and the Black.

 

His future bonded ought to know such things.

 

He would be so lonely without Draco…

 

 

XoooooX

 

Draco already had his trunk packed.

 

He was already more than proficient in the core subjects due to his schooling at Hecate’s that he would avoid classes such as Introduction to Magical Theory. He would easily have the highest marks in his year.

 

It ought to be a turning point in his life, one of those stepping into the future sort of moments.

 

Yet, all he thought about was leaving Harry behind…

 

Would the smaller boy be alright?

 

The difficulties with Zacharias hadn’t gotten any better.

 

Artemis and Nemia were still bullied despite what Harry did.

 

Artemis was still ice cold while Nemia was easily moved to tears.

 

Draco worried about them, how hard would it be fore them to be at Hecate’s for three more years after Harry started at Hogwarts?

 

Draco covered his eyes with his hands, leaving Harry behind even for a year hurt. Would Harry become closer to the flighty Lovegood heiress? Would he make peace with Zacharias?

 

What events of his life would Draco miss? It had been hard enough to spend a year at Hecate’s without Harry. They were going to be separated again and Draco hated it. He wasn’t a Hufflepuff so he wouldn’t show his frustration and anxiety but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel it.

 

He looked up to Uncle Sev so much, he saw the relationship between his godfather and the man’s bonded. Whether he was bonded to a witch or a wizard in the future, he wanted that.

 

Draco sighed; it would be a long year…

 

Maybe he was paranoid but he didn’t care… he was Harry’s friend and he could worry about him.

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry couldn't find Draco the entire train ride…

He ended up sharing a carriage with Ron Weasley- a puppy dog personality, Hermione Granger who was so obsessed with knowledge she seemed positively destined for Ravenclaw and Colin Creevey, a Muggleborn who clutched at a camera like it was Draco's worn-out stuffed dragon.

They were all rather nice kids…

But they weren't Draco…

It didn't help that Ron wasn't fond of Slytherins…

Harry wanted more than anything to be sorted into his papa's House with Draco.

Just like he'd predicted, they barely saw one another the entire year…

Harry missed him dreadfully.

XoooooX

Draco wasn't very surprised he was Sorted into Slytherin.

After all generations of Malfoys and Blacks were Slytherins…

His godfather was positively smug, when the Sorting Hat announced immediately that he was a Slytherin.

It was a year later…

Draco sat at the Slytherin table almost antsy, just waiting for Harry's name to be called. He would give up every material thing he had just to hear Potter, Harry: Slytherin.

XoooooX

The names of his yearmates were read off…

Creevey, Colin was a Gryffindor. His name came not long after Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor in their year. Faye Dunbar became the third…

Granger, Hermione came next out of the names he knew but rather than being a Ravenclaw she was a Gryffindor.

Luna who had been at Hecate's with him was a Ravenclaw like her mother and father.

Harry gave her a shy smile…

By the time his name came up, Harry was exceedingly nervous.

Dora had already graduated and was attending Auror training much to her mother's dismay.

Harry sat on the stool and put the hat on his head.

'Hmm…intelligent…ambitious…brave…loyal…you have traits of each House. Sorting you is difficult young Potter.'

'Please Sort me into Slytherin.'

'That maybe where your heart is young Potter but you belong in…Gryffindor though you would do well in any House.'

The hat announced, "Gryffindor.'

A heartsick Harry made his way towards his dad's former House table instead of his papa and Draco's.

Hermione smiled at him, a kid named Seamus and a Dean treated him to friendly pats on the back.

Ron Weasley was the last Gryffindor and he smirked at him once he was joined them. "Housemate huh? Well isn't that fun?"

Harry gave him a noncommittal shrug.

The distance between him and Draco was supposed to get smaller now…

Instead Harry felt so far away…

XoooooX

Draco was stunned when Harry was Sorted into Gryffindor…

What?

It didn't matter that Daphne, Greg, Vince, Pansy, Millie, Tracey and Blaise were Sorted into Slytherin. All that mattered was that Harry wasn't…

The lost look on his friend's face as he slowly made his way to red and gold table was so heart-wrenching.

His godfather and Remus actually looked confused…

In different years and different Houses when would they ever see one another?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

 

Harry was half excited for his first flying lesson.

 

He went with his dormmates Colin Creevey, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

 

Harry sighed, he didn’t feel like a part of this House despite Ron’s blatant attempts at friendship.

 

“Mudblood, Mudblood how many do I see?”

 

Harry stiffened.

 

Zacharias…

 

That brat!

 

The blonde Ravenclaw that looked like she could be Draco’s sister ended up loosing control of her broom and fell to sprain her wrist.

 

Madam Hooch snapped at them, “I’ll be back shortly. No flying and behave. Harry be a dear and keep an eye on them.”

 

Harry sighed and nodded.

 

Oh the joy of being a professor’s kid; automatic authority…

 

Everything was fine until Colin’s voice broke the soft comfortable murmuring.

 

“Give it back! please! Come on Smith.”

 

“Haha come and get it if you can.” Zacharias called out pushing off.

 

Harry snapped, “Zacharias! You heard Madam Hooch. Get back here.”

 

“If it isn’t the Teacher’s pet, the orphan Heroes’ son. You wouldn’t dare do anything wrong.” Zacharias started juggling the camera.

 

“Please don’t! that’s my Mum’s.” Colin begged.

 

“Is Mummy dead Mudblood? That’s too bad. Oops.” Zacharias smirked dropping the camera from about fifty feet.

 

Harry pushed off and rose higher and higher to catch the camera. He had to come down or perhaps it was up just right. About fifteen feet from the ground Harry grabbed the leather strap.

 

“Harry Potter! Just what are you doing?”

 

Harry winced, now he’d get it.

 

Just wait until his dads heard he disobeyed a teacher…

 

Harry landed hearing Zacharias snickering behind him.

 

Zacharias landed not far away.

 

“Smith detention with Hagrid for two nights for flying without supervision. Potter with me. The rest of you stay on the ground until Madam Hooch returns, unless you wish to join Smith in detention.”

 

Harry was dragged to an empty classroom after he gave Colin back his camera.

 

The kid was actually smaller then he was and held it tight to his chest, stammering out his thanks.

 

McGonagall glared at him, “Stay here.” She made her way back into the corridor and the door shut leaving him alone.

 

She returned not ten minutes later with an older Gryffindor he knew from the Quidditch Matches the last three years; Oliver Wood who replaced Bill Weasley as their Keeper and later, Charlie Weasley as the House Captain.

 

Harry slid his shaking hands into his robe, “Um Professor?”

 

“This Harry Potter, Professors Prince and Lupin-Prince's adopted son. He caught an old-fashioned Muggle camera out of a free-fall dropped from at least fifty feet.  Mr. Potter has great reflexes. I know his father was a Chaser but he has the skills of a Seeker. “ McGonagall barked.

 

Harry swallowed, “Why is he here? I know he’s the House captain but I broke the rules.”

 

“I know that.” His Head of House sniffed, “I will speak with Remus. I think your punishment will be a loss of free time and forced attendance of Quidditch practices. Unless you are ill and in the Hospital Wing, you will be present. If you do not work hard and learn teamwork, your flying privileges will be suspended for your entire school career.”

 

“But First years aren’t allowed brooms. Dad said I couldn’t bring my broom this year that it had to stay at Wisteria.”

 

“I’ll talk to Remus. Perhaps, we’ll have a chance of slamming Slytherin for once.”

 

Harry groaned, papa would be furious at him for breaking the rules and dad would be disappointed. As former Prefects, they expected a certain amount of proper behaviour.

 

How would he explain being allowed on the House Team to Draco who pouted last year that he couldn’t try out? Would it increase their distance? Harry felt so far away from his best friend…

 

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry was sternly told by his dad to join them in their rooms after dinner.

He was very shamefaced and hadn't told anyone his punishment.

Looking like he was going to be fed to one of Hagrid's pets, Harry sighed and made his way to his family's apartments.

His sisters were sitting and eating at the family table supervised by a house elf.

Nemia scurried up from the table to latch on to him, "Harry!"

Harry hugged her.

"Back to your dinner Nemia." Papa scolded.

Harry shivered.

"The study, Harry." Remus ordered.

Harry scurried into the library/study that was part of their rooms, with his fathers behind him.

"Sit." Severus ordered.

Harry sat on the ottoman that was between two armchairs.

"Would you like to explain why you disobeyed Madam Hooch?" Severus snapped.

Harry sighed, "It was because of Zacharias. He stole Colin's camera, it apparently belonged to his mother. The way he was acting, I thought she'd died. We all told him to give it back but Zacharias started to fly and then pretended to drop it on accident. I just flew up to catch it."

"Minerva said he caught it about ten feet from the ground, snatched it out of a fifty foot fall. She'd never seen anything like it." his dad offered.

"I thought we taught you to be more obedient." Severus frowned.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.

"As much as we disagree with it, we can't change Minerva's punishment." Remus sighed.

"We can punish him ourselves." Severus scowled.

"Very well you may have your Nimbus; however, you will leave it here when you are not headed to practice. It is not to be in the Tower until next year. Mr. Wood will inform me when practices are and you shall have it then." Remus decided firmly.

Harry nodded, "Alright."

"As much as it pains me to say this, you will follow Minerva's punishment to the letter." Severus glared.

Harry squirmed, "What about Draco?"

"What about him?" Remus frowned.

"He's gonna be mad right?"

"He will be mad correct." Remus corrected.

Harry hung his head, "He will be mad correct?"

"Irritated. Disappointed. Jealous but probably not mad. He has some skill and maybe on the team this year." Severus shrugged.

"What if he's Seeker?" Harry whispered, "I don't want that…"

"If he is, then you will fly for your house and he for his. He maybe upset for a few days but he'll get over it." Remus ruffled his hair. "Now off to the Tower with you and be sure to finish your homework. Don't forget to say good night to your sisters."

Harry nodded and hurried out of the study.

He kissed the top of Nemia's head and hugged Artemis, "Good night and be good."

"Are you in trouble?" Artemis asked frowning.

Harry flushed, "I was caught flying after Madam Hooch said not to. It was technically for a good reason but I still disobeyed a professor. Papa and dad are disappointed."

"What is your punishment?" Nemia asked worried.

"I'm losing my free time in the evenings and I'm being forced onto the Quidditch team. If I don't work hard my flying privileges will be suspended for all of school." Harry winced.

"Draco will be mad." Artemis warned.

"I know. I hope he will still speak to me…"

Harry made his way up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Oliver Wood, "Yes, captain?"

"It's Oliver and you'll met me at the pitch tomorrow night." Oliver told him.

Harry sighed, "Alright. Da… I mean Professor Lupin-Prince said to tell him when I'm to be there because they are keeping it in their room so I don't take advantage of this."

Oliver nodded, "I can understand that. Just practice and we'll see what happens."

Harry nodded and headed up to bed.

Could this year get any worse?

 

 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The news of his being the first First Year to fly for their House spread faster then Harry expected.

Oliver blabbed.

The mirror Weasley twins Fred and George clasped him on the back at breakfast.

"So you're Charlie's replacement."

"Who would have guessed?"

"Professor Prince's son the rule breaker."

"He only did it to get mum's camera." Colin protested. "I'd have done it if I could fly. Thank you! You're the best Harry."

A hand squeezed his shoulder and forcibly turned him around.

There was Draco fuming.

"What is this about you're flying? You're a First Year!" Draco glowered at him.

Harry shook, "I'm sorry. I don't have a choice. She'll suspend my flying privileges for Seven Years if I don't. Don't be mad at me…please…"

Draco sneered, "I'll think about." And stormed off.

Harry felt like he'd been punched in the chest.

"You don't need him." Ron counselled. "He's just a slimy snake."

He's my best friend…Harry thought.

Draco was mad at him, which really hurt.

He really hoped and dreaded at the same time that Draco would make the Slytherin team even if they would be rivals


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

That evening was Harry's first Quidditch lesson…

With Draco angry with him it was hard to focus and he was extremely morose…

Hermione and Ron tried desperately to lift his spirits with Colin piping up.

Dean and Seamus were in their own world as usual.

Draco…

His friend would speak to him at all. When they passed in the hall he was ignored.

His teachers chided him for his lack of attention but Harry didn't care.

Hermione copying her notes for him didn't make it any better.

Ron spent the entire walk between classes commenting about how Slytherins couldn't be trusted and wasn't Draco's father a Death Eater?

Harry did know that there were Death Eaters but not much about them except that his parent's supposed friend had been one or that his godfather's cousin who was also Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Annie's sister Bellatrix who killed Sirius had been one.

Harry finished his last class and made his way to his family's apartment.

 

XoooooX

Remus had Draco in his last class of the day, he watched Draco all class.

His bonded's godson and their adopted son's best friend brooded the entire period and his note taking was automatic but his mind was elsewhere.

He'd seen how Harry took Draco's reaction and he was not pleased.

Draco didn't hear the bell at first and the mechanically began to pack up his things.

"Mr. Malfoy you will stay after class."

Draco blinked at him, "What? Oh…yes Professor Lupin-Prince."

Remus stepped toward the Second Year and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Draco what's wrong?"

"I'm just mad." The Slytherin grumbled.

"About what?"

"I begged and pleaded to be on the team last year but I was told I couldn't until this year."

Remus knew that wasn't the whole truth, "Continue."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!" Draco stomped.

"He didn't want you to know. He knew you'd be angry. He knew how much you wanted to fly last year. He doesn't want to do this anymore then we want to let him. He's right that he's being blackmailed into it. Minerva just wants to win over Slytherin. She was once a talented Chaser herself. Her mother was a Captain. It's a bit of a family tradition if she hadn't been widowed she might have had a child to continue the legacy but her brothers, they played with James and Sirius." Remus shook his head, "You've never fought before. You're pouting and Harry is crushed."

"It's not fair." Draco whinged.

"Life isn't fair. The sooner you realize that the better. Do this right. Try out for the Slytherin team. You want to fly as a Seeker wow Flint at Tryouts. He'll put you on the team I'm sure. Be his friend, he still needs you."

Draco grumbled, "I'll think about it."

 

XoooooX

Draco stormed to his bed in the Dungeons. He through his bed and fumed.

Harry had been afraid to tell him? Harry didn't want to fly?

The look on Harry's face this morning haunted him. It was painful to remember…

He hurt Harry…

Why had he done that?

This wasn't fair! Just because his parents were heroes and his father was a Quidditch player Harry had been forced onto the team?

Why hadn't Dumbledore protested?

Right because the foolish old man was a Gryffindor…

Draco punched his pillow in frustration.

Slytherin's Cauldron! Why?

As if things between them were hard enough Harry was getting preferential treatment despite his dads' declaration to treat him in class the same as any other student.

Like it was Harry's duty to live up to his dead birth parents.

Lily and James Potter had no influence on the person Harry was. It was his godfather and his bonded that raised him; Harry was more their son then the Potters.

So the Potters managed to kill the Dark Lord and ended the threat that he might have posed.

His father hadn't been a willing follower and got off because he'd been a spy for James Potter because of Uncle Sev. He'd helped James and Lily come up with a way to defeat him.

It wasn't fair to be labelled the son of a Death Eater…

Sure others got off like Mille, Theo, Vince, Greg, and Giselle's fathers mostly because of masks and his father had no problem telling on the likes of Bellatrix but not on his own friends.

His godfather was never a Death Eater…

Draco wanted be a brave man like his godfather.

To stand up to someone like Bellatrix Lestrange and refuse to serve a Dark Lord took guts.

He just had to get around to apologising…

 

XoooooX

Harry was handed his broom which was under a notice-me-not charm and told to hurry to the pitch for his lesson after sharing dinner with his family.

He plodded along to the Pitch not noticing his shadow.

"Hi ya Harry." Oliver called out.

Harry waved at the captain, casting a finite to end the notice-me-not charm.

"I have a basket of stones with spongifying charms on them. I'm going to toss them at you and I want you to catch them."

Harry nodded.

The basket hung from the handle on Oliver's broom almost obscenely.

Oliver led him into the sky and then began hurling a stone every three minutes

Harry caught a good amount of the stones at least 85% of those hurled by the Gryffindor captain. It was difficult with the spongifying charm but it meant that if he got hit, they only bounced.

Oliver called it quits when it was too dark to see the stones and Harry ended up hit more often then he caught.

Harry headed in alone and left Oliver behind.

 

XoooooX

Draco uncast his notice-me-not charm and reached for Harry's shoulder.

The smaller boy jumped.

"Hush." Draco said quietly.

Harry turned his eyes shimmering with tears to glance up at Draco, "Are you still mad at me?"

Draco shook his head, "More like disappointed. I thought we could tell each other anything."

Harry swallowed, "I was sure you would be mad."

"I was only mad because I heard from a Hufflepuff and not from you."

"How did you hear from a Hufflepuff?"

"A member of the Quidditch team, one of Dora's teammates was complaining about it." Draco shrugged. "They weren't very nice about it. Zacharias said that it was because your dad is a former Gryffindor that you had a reward rather then a punishment."

"Malfoy!"

Draco twitched, pressing Harry's hand, "You're very good. I'm proud of you. Don't think I'll cut you slack because we're friends."

Then he hurried off.

 

XoooooX

Harry sighed.

Oliver jogged up to him, "You alright? Did Malfoy do anything?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, lets head back then." Oliver nodded.

"I've got to stop at my dad's apartment and give the broom back." Harry shook his head.

"Well at least let me walk you to the dungeon stairs. You be careful with Malfoy. He threw a fit about not being allowed to play last year, the spoilt brat. "

"He's alright." Harry sighed. "He's papa's godson."

"If you say so." Oliver said dubiously.

Was everyone out to keep him and Draco from being friends? They'd been friends most of their lives. Why should being in different Houses keep them apart when it hadn't kept his dads apart?

At least papa and dad had it easier; they at least had the same classes because they were in the same year. He and Draco didn't have that luxury…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco was his first friend, so Harry's a bit clingy emotionally and worried that being in different Houses and years might break them apart for good. I am trying to follow the canon timeline when I can despite the issue with Dead Voldy, raised by snupin and Draco/Neville being a year older than in canon. Hopefully this longer chapter makes up for the shortness of most of them. I'm working on bringing more of Draco into the story.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Draco was a bit nervous about trying out this year…

 

He’d let his temper get away from him with Harry getting put on the Gryffindor Team when it was supposed to be against the rules.

 

His father would not be pleased, he was to be more self-controlled then that. Something about Harry made him less then perfectly controlled.

 

He sighed, his ‘friends’ Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vince Crabbe, Millie Bulstrode and Greg Goyle followed him to the Pitch.

 

Adrian who was a year ahead of him lifted a hand in greeting.

 

He recognized Marcus Flint who flew as a Chaser but was House Captain as well.

 

Adrian seemed close, almost friendly with Montague. There were a few Chaser hopefuls, while Lucian Bole and Peregrine Derrick were smug and toying with their beater bats.

 

Flint strode towards him, “What are you trying out for Malfoy? If its Chaser you can just go back to the dungeons.”

 

Draco snorted, “Chaser? Not hardly, I was more interested in Seeker.”

 

Flint gave him a once over and sneered, “Unfortunately, you’re still too young to fly for us.”

 

“I’m a Second Year.” Draco glared.

 

“Seeker is only open to those Fifth Year and older.” Flint sniffed.

 

“That’s not what you said last year.” Draco scowled.

 

“Last year a mere First Year was beneath our notice.”

 

“You have no decent Seeker, Mr. Flint. I see no harm in at least giving him a chance to prove himself even if he ends up failing in the end.” Professor Prince drawled.

 

Draco kept his face schooled in a mask to avoid showing how happy his godfather’s support made him.

 

“Very well,” Flint drawled. “Don’t expect me to just allow you to intimidate your way onto the team just because your father is on the Board of Governors.”

 

Draco snorted, “I wouldn’t dream of it. I know I’ve got to earn my place in the world.”

 

“Just so we have this clear.” Flint sniffed. “Higgs! This arrogant prat wants to race you to the snitch.”

 

Terrence Higgs was a Sixth Year, having flown an unremarkable season last year despite their receiving the Quidditch cup the last few years.

 

“With Potter flying for Gryffindor I expect better then your best Mr. Flint.” Professor Prince warned.

 

Adrian frowned, “Isn’t he your adopted son?”

 

“Yes but I don’t want my house to embarrass me by handing Gryffindor the victory just because my son is playing Seeker.” Uncle Sev grumbled.

 

Draco pushed off, flying against Higgs with all the focus and determination as if this were a real match.

 

His third capture of the snitch Flint bellowed at them.

 

“Higgs get off the pitch, you’re demoted to reserve. Malfoy go dig out a Seeker’s kit.”

 

Draco bowed landing and handing the practice snitch smugly to the captain.

 

Unobtrusively, Uncle Sev squeezed his shoulder in pride.

 

Draco nodded sharply and went to find a kit that would fit his slim frame.

 

A Second Year Seeker was almost as unheard of as a First Year one…

 

He had his coveted position but challenging Harry in the air still left him cold…

 

Once Quidditch tryouts were dismissed, Draco went to write to his parents about being selected for the House Team. It should make them proud…

 

He planned to be the best Seeker Slytherin had ever seen…

 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Reluctantly, Harry climbed out of bed the first Saturday of November.

 

It was the first match of the year; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

 

Unlike previous years, Harry had no joy.

 

He would be flying against Draco.

 

Ron was chanting incessantly, “We’ve got Potter!”

 

Since rescuing Colin’s camera, the tiny First Year had taken to following Harry like a puppy.

 

It was less unnerving than Ron’s stalking hero worship. Hermione wasn’t so bad with her studious ways complimenting Harry’s. Ron was lazy, doing the bare minimum while attempting to convince Harry to do the same.

 

Having already disappointed his dads’ enough by disobeying Madam Hooch, Harry insisted he finish his homework despite Oliver’s gruelling practices.

 

While he enjoyed the sport, Harry would have preferred to wait until next year like everyone else and try out for the team.

 

Harry had to do well…

 

He just didn’t like being forced into a rivalry with his best friend…

 

Harry reluctantly put on his Seeker’s kit and made his way down to the Great Hall. His stomach clenching painfully…

 

Ron was still harping in his head, about how they were going to slaughter those filthy snakes.

 

Harry grabbed Ron by the sleeve, “That is enough! I am sick of that! Stop saying bad thing about Slytherins. I know wonderful people who are Slytherins: Aunt Annie, Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Vince, Daphne, Tracy, and Mille. Even Theo and Giselle are nice people. Are you forgetting that my papa is a Slytherin too? He’s always been kind to me and raised me as his own son; I’ve never felt like I matter less than his daughters. We’re a family! He and Dad too me, they didn’t have to but they did it because papa was my godfather! My father and mother trusted a Slytherin with the child they died to protect!”

 

Ron scowled, “Prince must have tricked them somehow! Everyone knows you can’t trust a Slytherin.”

 

Harry growled, “I can’t change your mind but if you’re going to be my _friend_ , don’t insult the people I care about. I don’t have time for you and your prejudices.” Harry pushed the gangly boy away roughly and stormed off to sit with the team.

 

Fred and George moved to let him sit between them and clasp him on the shoulder in greeting.

 

“Nerves?” Fred asked.

 

Harry scowled, “Ron was insulting Slytherins again.”

 

George sighed, “He learned that from mum. She lost her brothers in the war to Death Eaters not long before your parents and Black were killed. Their murders were ascribed to Avery and Antonin Dolohov. Yet there were three others there according to Mad-Eye Moody who told her about not being there quickly enough after receiving a Patronus but he managed to fight them off enough to retrieve their bodies. Mum believes Lucius Malfoy was either there or knows who was and is letting them avoid justice. She claims he’s a coward who would betray his own blood to avoid punishment.”

 

Harry glared, “Uncle Lucius isn’t like that. Sure he’s not as affectionate as papa, Aunt Cissy or Aunt Annie but he’s decent. He let me play with Draco a lot, we spend a lot of time together at Malfoy Manor. He has always been a part of my life and doesn’t treat me any different from the others.”

 

Fred glared at Ron, “Ron is cut from a different cloth than the rest of us. Sometimes I think he’s a foundling…”

 

“Eat up.” Oliver ordered while toying with his toast, “We must keep up our strength.”

 

Percy poked him, “Eat a bite or two yourself, Ollie or else be a hypocrite.”

 

Harry saw Oliver heed Percy’s admonition like papa obeyed Remus when papa was distracted by a new potion and forgot to eat properly. Perhaps, they too were more than just the friends he thought them before.

 

Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood were sorted into Gryffindor together and had been inseparable firm friends, whichHarry knew because he grew up at Hogwarts.

 

Professors’ kids had a small table to the side of the dais where the Head table was, he’d watched Sortings every year since he could be trusted in the Great Hall when he was five. His dads’ didn’t eat every meal in the Great Hall; they attended every other breakfast and dinner during the year minus the feasts but always skipped lunch.

 

XoooooX

 

Harry swallowed nervously, looking at Draco oblivious to his own team or even Slytherin’s, aside from Draco.

 

Draco’s face was set with a frown, the edges turned up when their eyes met and then the almost smile fell.

 

Harry twisted his fingers in his Quidditch robe when Draco’s frown returned.

 

Wood and Flint, cousins according to papa, glowered at one another and seemed to squeeze one another’s hands in an attempt to crush them. Flint was a Sixth Year and the elder cousin by a year.

 

Madam Hooch barked, “Mount your brooms.”

 

The fourteen players did so.

 

The whistle blew and they all pushed off.

 

Draco and Harry flew side-by-side near enough to touch, soaring above the others as they scanned the sky for the elusive snitch.

 

Each trio of chasers fought for control of the Quaffle, each loss caused by a well-aimed Bludger. Peregrine and Boyle had strength, unlike Fred and George who plotted, planned and worked as if they were of one mind and two bodies.

 

XoooooX

 

Draco was the first to realise something was wrong…

  
Harry’s scream nearly stopped his heart.

 

Draco glanced about wildly, and then he spotted Harry and gave up his search for the Snitch.

 

Harry’s broom thrashed as if it were a wild animal instead of a charmed object.

 

Draco tried to fly closer only to have the broom moving higher, it’s thrashing wilder the closer he tried to get. He yelled at the Gryffindor Beaters, “Redheads! Harry’s in trouble.”

 

That stopped the entire Gryffindor team, which unfortunately gave Flint a change to score when they all looked up.

 

Wood shouted for a time out while the Weasley Beaters flew up to Draco.

 

One of the Weasleys stopped on his left, “What happened?”

 

Draco barked, “We were flying together and then he fell behind. He cried out and I saw him struggling with a wild broom. I tried to get close and it got worse.”

 

The matching Gryffindor scowled, “I don’t like this. Only Dark Magic can affect a broom like that.”

 

Harry’s broom gave another violent jerk.

 

Harry fell off, barely managing to hold on with one hand, flailing he yelled, “Draco! Papa! Dad! Help me someone!”

 

Draco called out, his voice trembling, “I’m here. If you fall I’ll catch you, I promise.”

 

The two Gryffindor Beaters joined Draco as they circled tightly, beneath Harry and the mad Nimbus.

 

The broom froze and Harry reluctantly tried to reach to pull himself up and then it bucked again.

 

Draco growled, “Fuck!”

 

Harry was falling, “DRACO!”

 

If Harry could catch a Muggle camera, than damn it Draco would catch Harry, he flew up towards the falling boy casting a sticking charm on his arse. He took his hands off the broom guiding it with his thighs only as he flew, he leaned up and grabbed Harry pulling him into his arms.

 

Harry was sobbing and clinging to him.

 

Draco held onto his friend with one hand pulled his broom horizontal. He flicked his hand and his wand was in it, he pointed his wand his own Nimbus and cast the strongest Anti- Dark Jinx spell he knew. In a burst of anger, Harry’s mad Nimbus was flung wandlessly and nonverbally straight at the ground where it shattered.

 

The four Houses were torn between praising Draco for saving Harry Potter, condemning him for violating the wand restriction on the pitch.

 

Draco held Harry with one hand and directed his broom with the other as he flew towards the ground. Once he landed he glared at the two Heads of House, “As Prince of Slytherin I demand a hold. I want to postpone the match with the score as is until Gryffindor’s Seeker can fly. If Slytherin refuses, we’ll forfit the match.”

 

“Slytherin should forfeit,” Dumbledore said joining them. “You violated a rule.”

 

“Well, I’m sure that tampering with a player’s broom using Dark Magic is even worse. I did what no one else would; I caught him.” Draco retorted.

 

Dumbledore scowled, “How do we know you didn’t do this to get attention?”

 

Draco spat, “He’s my _friend_! I wouldn’t do that to him. If you won’t believe me, I’ll take Veritaserum. Harry can’t fly and I won’t, so either the teams agree to a rematch, a postponement or to play without Seekers. As for the insult of using that sort of Dark Magic, I only know the counters, I never bothered to learn the jinxes. Like Adrian, I don’t believe in cheating.”

 

Flint stormed over, “You’re embarrassing us!”

 

Draco shrugged, “He would have died if I hadn’t interfered. I’m not going to left something terrible happen to my best friend to please you, even if you are my captain. It was the right thing to do; I am willing to accept lost points for using my wand. You should lose the ten points you got when you scored just before Wood called for a timeout.”

 

Flint looked to Prince and snarled, “Postponement!” then he stormed off. “As if we’d get a better option with that dirty Halfblood our Head’s ward.”

 

Uncle Severus nodded, “Postponement seems the fairest choice, what do you say Minerva.”

 

“Clearly a Slytherin was the one who tried to kill our Seeker.” McGonagall glared.

 

Uncle Remus frowned at her, “Where would anyone learn spells like that Minerva?”

 

“Those with Dark families of course.” The Gryffindor Head sniffed.

 

“Are you saying all Slytherins are dark _mother_?” a Slytherin Second Year spat.

 

McGonagall stiffened, “Aodhan, this has nothing to do with you.”

 

“Really? You said a Slytherin cast it. Do you suspect me because I’m a snake?” Urquhart glared.

 

McGonagall sniffed, “Of course not. Neither Rosses or Urquharts are Dark Wizards.”

 

“If you ask a Weasley, all Slytherins are Dark and you can’t trust them.” Urquhart glared.

 

“You’re not like that.” McGonagall glared.

 

“Really? Ever wonder why I was made a Slytherin?” Urquhart tossed back.

 

“That’s because your father was!” the Gryffindor head scowled.

 

Uncle Remus glared, “Then why do you hate Slytherins so much?”

 

McGonagall sniffed, “I don’t hate Slytherins! I don’t like the team.”

 

“All because a Slytherin hit Bludger knocked you to the ground?” Uncle Severus snipped.

 

“Hit by a Dark Wizard! Bloody Crabbe!” McGonagall glared.

 

Uncle Remus sighed, “You’ll take your frustration because of a game mishap on bunch of teenagers who had no part in it? How immature.”

 

Dumbledore frowned, “Remus! That is too bad of you.”

 

“It’s ridiculous. Should Harry hate everyone with Pettigrew blood because of one bad seed?” Uncle Severus scowled.

 

Albus shrugged, “If he wishes.”

 

“Harry would knowing a former playmate had the misfortune to be related to Wormtail bother you?” Uncle Remus asked.

 

Draco knew that Peter Pettigrew was kidnapped and tortured by his Aunt Bellatrix but ultimately revealed the cottage that he was secret keeper for.

 

Harry shook his head still clinging to Draco, “Don’t hate Draco because of Lestranges.” He stammered.

 

“See? You can’t hate one group, the war is over. You’re no a student anymore Minerva. If you won’t lump your own son in with other Slytherins why should you blame a team who has no connection besides the same House with a game mishap?” Uncle Severus lectured.

 

“You’re just saying that because you’re a Slytherin.” McGonagall sniffed.

 

“Should I hate all Gryffindors because Sirius was a prat when we were younger? Should I hate all Blacks because Bellatrix was mad?” Severus retorted.

 

“Bah! Postponement!” McGonagall said before striding off.

 

Urquhart called out after her, “If it’s any consolidation, I’m ashamed to be your son and I don’t like you either.”

 

The Head of Gryffindor flinched visibly and then left.

 

Uncle Severus turned to Wood, “Are you in agreement?”

 

Wood nodded, “Yes, I want Harry to be able to fly and he’ll need a new broom.”

 

Severus nodded, “I agree. We’ll finish the game next Saturday. Come on Harry, let’s see Aunt Annie.”

 

“I haven’t agreed to this…” Albus frowned.

 

“It’s a decision between the Heads and Captains,” Remus said, “according to the Hogwarts Quidditch team resolution passed by the Board of Governors in 1260. It has been ratified every one hundred years and you approved it last time.”

 

Albus walked off grumbling.

 

Draco stood shakily, “Harry I can’t walk holding you. Why don’t you let Uncle Remus carry you? I’ll stay with you I promise.”

 

Harry sniffed and let his dad take him.

 

Draco didn’t know who would know such spells and he wanted them to pay. He’d never seen Harry like this before, then again something like this a deliberate attack had never happened to his knowledge.

 

He would be more diligent in his observations…

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

The replay of the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match did include their points minus the ones scored by Marcus nearly illegally so a week after their first attempt at a match.

 

So they started mostly afresh and Harry was only allowed to fly despite McGonagall’s complaints because his papa insisted on flying as the match referee.

 

Since Draco had broken his broom, Aunt Cissy replaced it with a Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

 

Yet the match went without incident…

 

If one ignored that Boyle and Derrick were really gunning for Harry rather then aiming equally for the entire Gryffindor team.

 

It was over an hour into the postponed match when Harry finally spotted the snitch…

 

He weaved around Oliver going into a heart-stopping dive.

 

Draco was late in spotting the snitch but he was soon diving after Harry…

 

It would have been a funny snitch capture if it wasn’t Harry…

 

Draco’s heart stopped for a beat when Harry tumbled off his broom landing on his hands and knees only start coughing and spat out the snitch.

 

Draco landed leaping off his own broom, rubbing his back ignoring the stadium’s reaction.

 

Slytherin had started to boo loudly while the other three Houses roared at Gryffindor’s victory…

 

Marcus the moron began to protest loudly. “Professor! It shouldn’t count! He didn’t catch it, the idiot First Year nearly swallowed it!”

 

Draco glared at him before quietly asking Harry if he was alright.

 

Oliver Wood’s voice sounded gloating, “It’s not that bad cousin. It’s definitely a legal capture. If you don’t believe me, you should read **One Thousand and One Awkward Snitch Captures**.”

 

“If you want to traumatize him…” Uncle Severus mumbled at first, before speaking up, “It is a legal capture Marcus and the match goes to Gryffindor.”

 

Harry was rushed first by his dad Remus and his sisters Nemia and Artemis…

 

Uncle Remus had to examine Harry for injuries before he let Artemis and Nemia congratulate him on his win.

 

Draco glowered when Marcus tried to blame him for not catching the snitch.

 

The Human Bludgers, Gryffindors twin Beaters Fred and George started crowing about a party in the common room.

 

Slytherin’s team minus Brecc Montague, Adrian Pucey and Draco slunk off.

 

Brecc and Adrian congratulated Oliver on a well-played game and told him that they hoped that Harry was alright despite nearly choking on the snitch when he captured it.

 

Adrian was Draco’s second cousin due to the fact that Adrian’s grandfather Hadrian and Draco’s grandmother Ælia Malfoy were siblings.

 

Montagues and Puceys had been bound by unique ties that weren’t found in another pair of families to Draco’s knowledge. They nearly always had children born at the same time and each pair were best friends, they also served as godparents to one another’s children. Yet they hadn’t joined blood together since the mid-1700s when Ariadne Pucey bonded to the first Chadwick Montague.

 

This was all dutifully recorded in the Almanac d’Foy by the Malfoy family and reprinted every century since the first Lucius Malfoy, the sire of Brutus Malfoy…

 

XooooooX

 

Harry was shaken and he wasn’t all together happy about having beaten Draco to the snitch by nearly swallowing the damn thing.

 

Nor was be pleased when Draco was knocked aside and he was glomped by Hermione and Ron…

 

“Harry sure showed you who the real Seeker is, didn’t he Malfoy?” Ron smirked.

 

Harry gripped Ron’s wrist painfully, “Don’t talk to Draco like that.”

 

“He is a Malfoy and a Slytherin at that.” Ron shrugged.

 

Harry whispered, “But he’s my friend…”

 

“You could do so much better.” Ron said pompously.

 

Harry flinched, “Go to the silly celebration. I don’t feel well. Papa, can I stay over?”

 

Severus nodded, “Sure. Artemis and Nemia can take you back.”

 

“Probably sick because Malfoy was touching him.” Ron muttered darkly.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright? Do you need to see Pomfrey?” Hermione asked quietly.

 

Harry shook his head, “I just want to be with my family…”

 

He let his sisters lead him away.

 

He really didn’t feel well…

 

Having Draco insulted and being told he didn’t need him, when the thought of losing his best friend made him feel…

 

Like his heart would break and he was essentially not worthy of anyone…

 

Why did Ron think he had the right to decide who was worthy of being his friend? They’d only known one another a couple of weeks, while he’d know Draco his entire life…

 

How could someone claim to be his friend if they couldn’t accept all of his friends?

 

What was it that his dads said his mother said ages ago when they were all First Years?

 

'Love me; love my friends?' Why was that so hard to understand?

 

Harry was silent as his sisters led him back to Hogwarts and to their family apartment.

 

He curled up in his old room sans shower holding himself, his face buried in the familiar pillows.

 

This place felt more like home then Gryffindor Tower…

 

XooooooX

 

Draco really, really did not like Ron Weasley…

 

He had nothing against the twins, Percy or even the former Seeker/Captain who graduated last year, Charlie but he didn’t like Ron Weasley…

 

The boy was uncouth and violent…

 

Shoving him out of the way and insulting him when they didn’t even know one another well enough to have any knowledge into their essential characters.

 

Couldn’t Ron see how mistreating him was hurting Harry?

 

He liked flying as Seeker, while he resented that Harry was allowed to fly as a First Year when he hadn’t been, he didn’t blame Harry. He had seen enough of Harry’s skill to know that he was better; besides, Draco had no desire to fly professionally.

 

No more then Charlie Weasley had, rumour had it that at least three teams had made offers but he turned them all down…

 

Draco had other plans…

 

Not that his father had asked, Draco was willing be quiet until his father forced the issue of trying to run his life and then, well let the scraps fall where they may.

 

 

 


	15. chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas! I know its short but its drarry!

Chapter 14

 

Unlike their first match, later Quidditch matches were quite bland...

 

The more Harry flew the more he fell in love with the game...

 

Harry’s first exams as a Hogwarts’ student came and went.

 

Now it was nearly Solstice and Uncle Lucius’ birthday…

 

Harry felt torn, while Ron had slacked off on the Anti-Slytherin comments- to his face anyway, he felt growing distance between himself and his childhood friends.  
  
In the classes that they shared with Slytherin, Harry found himself as usual on the Gryffindor side sitting between Ron and Hermione.  
  
Now it was Solstice they had gone back to their families, given that for the most part that their dads were the last of their family that didn’t mean that they didn’t get to spend some time with other blood family.  
  
They ate dinner the night before Solstice with the Burbage-Princes, so they spent time with ‘Nono Rel and Cici Hope, Aunt Faith, Aunt Connie, Aunt Irma and Aunt Charity.  
  
Breakfast was when Paddy, their great-grandfather Lyall arrived full of fun and presents but lunch was spent with Draco, Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius whose birthday was on Solstice.  
  
It was a Burbage tradition to have new pajamas on Solstice eve so they always received new ones from Cici.  
  
Gifts from their dads, aunts, uncles, ‘cousins’ and honorary grandparents all magically appeared under the Malfoy Yule tree along with special presents. It was the Malfoys’ tree because that was where they slept.

 

Harry sometimes thought that he was a bit too old for presents from Wōden but his sisters were still very much into it.

 

Artemis and Nemia still insisted on leaving carrots for Wōden’s eight-legged horse Sleipnir as well as spiced cider and moon cookies for Wōden.

 

Solstice had been a night that Harry was both looking forward to and dreading…

 

It had long been tradition that Harry slept in Draco’s room and he was worried that he would have to sleep alone on Solstice.

 

The girls were already asleep when Draco and Harry flooed back from the Parkinsons’ Yule Ball.

 

Draco gave him a smile, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

 

Then they headed up to Draco’s bedroom, changing into their pajamas and slipping to Draco’s hand carved dragon bed.

 

Harry gave in and snuggled up to his friend, the older boy throwing an arm around him.

 

“Happy Solstice.” Draco murmured in his ear.

 

Harry echoed his friend softly.

 

He was so worried about losing his childhood playmate as a friend, it seemed that Draco held no grudge and that meant a lot…

 

XooooooX

 

Draco felt a lot happier that Solstice than he had much of the first term, Harry still wanted to be close to him despite Granger and Weasley’s silent bullying.

 

Harry deserved better but it was the younger wizard’s choice who were his friends and had his best interests at heart…

 

Draco hoped that Harry would realise that Granger and Weasley weren’t really his friends, rather they seemed more like watch dogs who kept their childhood friends away from him.

 

It hurt to see Harry directed away from himself, Blaise and even Theo…

 

Most times Harry didn’t even notice it was happening but everyone else did…

 

It had upset the others dreadfully and had made Blaise cry more than once.

 

Blaise would be here tomorrow, hopefully Harry could convince him that they were still his friends…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

Harry had enjoyed reconnecting with his childhood friends over winter holidays; it was almost like before they started Hogwarts…

 

Blaise had tearfully hugged him when Harry promised they were still friends, Theo silently accepted his promise that they were friends still but Harry was determined to spend time equally with his old friends as he did with Ron and Hermione.

 

Yet he had reacquired Ron as a shadow, the loud-mouth boy followed him everywhere even to the bathroom as well as trying to walk him to and from Quidditch practice.

 

Until Harry put his foot down, “I need space! You don’t have to follow me everywhere! You are making it impossible to spend time with my family.”

 

Ron pouted, “What do you mean?”

 

Harry glared, “I like to spend time with them after practice when I bring back my broomstick.”

 

“Still don’t see why they are holding it hostage like that.” Ron muttered.

 

“Because I am a First Year!” Harry said sharply, everything he’d been holding in was boiling over. “I am not even supposed to be on the team, I didn’t even want to be on the team! Now I am stuck, so to prove I am willing to abide by the rules; I only use my broom when I am at practice, not for a joyriding.”

 

“It’s mean that you can’t take advantage of being on the team!” Ron pouted.

 

“Take advantage? I didn’t want to be on the team!” Harry sputtered. “I should have begged against it, I would have rather had detention!”

 

“Are you insane?” Ron gasped.

 

“According to your point of view, probably; according to mine, no. Now go away, I need space. We’re not brothers or a couple; it’s creepy that you’re following me everywhere!”

 

“You’re the,”

 

“I don’t care who or what you think I am, I need to spend time with my family! They are part of who I am; I am who I am because of them. You can’t change that, I won’t let you try. I had to handle people I love crying on me over the holidays because I was ignoring them. You can’t make me hurt them anymore, I won’t do it.” Harry stormed off, heading to his family’s apartment.

 

Why did Ron insist on keeping him away from Slytherins? Harry had learned a long time ago that Houses didn’t define a person, people define people.

 

Ron was naïve and he wished that the slightly elder wizard would learn that so he would stop hurting people Harry cared about.

 

Harry ran, ignoring the rules, to end up in his family’s apartment, he dumped his Quidditch things in the closet by the door and was surprised to find Draco there.

 

Harry hurried over to where Draco was singing with Nemia, Artemis was reading potions periodicals with their papa while dad was working on essays.

 

Draco looked up and held out a hand.

 

Harry hurried over to hide his face in Draco’s shirt and stroked Nemia’s hair.

 

He was wound up and wanted to cry.

 

XooooooX

 

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders, he frowned. Harry must have fought with Weasley again.

 

He worried; Harry seemed to think that Weasley and Granger were his friends. Draco saw them with hopefully more observant eyes, and he didn’t trust them. Draco was older than Harry, just enough to see that Harry, Blaise and Theo as people he ought to look after.

 

Harry’s shoulders shook silently and Draco could feel his jumper dampen but he didn’t push his friend away.

 

Draco continued to softly sing to Harry’s baby sister, trying to soothe Harry.

 

Soon both were sleeping on him and Uncle Severus rose to pick up Nemia to carry her to bed.

 

Draco asked Uncle Remus after Uncle Severus left to put the girls to bed, “I know he misses us, do you mind if Harry stayed in Slytherin with us?”

 

Remus shrugged, “I don’t mind, he needs to get some space from those parasites of his.”

 

Draco beamed at him and held out a hand after adjusting Harry so he could carry his friend.

 

Remus tugged him up and bent down to kiss the top of Harry’s head, “Look after him, won’t you?”

 

Draco’s chest puffed out, as he made sure that he held Harry securely, “Of course.”

 

Remus walked him out, “Sleep well.”

 

Draco headed off to Slytherin, feeling lighter than he had in ages…

 

Blaise and Theo looked up when he walked in with Harry in his arms.

 

Blaise hurried over, “Is he alright?”

 

Draco shrugged, “Weasley upset him I think, he cried himself to sleep. Weasley has yet to grasp that he needs to accept Harry’s friends and family to be his friend. Its crushing Harry and he just doesn’t care…”

 

Blaise sighed, “Poor thing…”

 

“I’ll take him up to my dormitory; Remus said he could sleep over.” Draco murmured.

 

“He’ll be fine, he has you after all.” Theo said quietly.

 

Draco was grateful that his other friends had bonded to Harry just as he had, especially poor Blaise who was practically an orphan.

 

Theo’s mother was an icy woman who had turned his father over to the Aurors so she could take up the Regency of the House of Nott.

 

Lady Sofia despised Uncle Severus and mingled as little as possible with members of her Birth House, Draco had been raised to see beyond Houses for which he was grateful.

 

A flame in his heart began to burn brighter as he carried Harry up to his dormitory.

 

Harry was special, that was why he was ridiculously upset when Harry ended up on the Gryffindor team this year. They had made up but Weasley’s interference didn’t help…

 

Draco swore to always be by Harry’s side, he wouldn’t let Weasley destroy their friendship…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September and October of Harry's Fourth Year from Hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Wormtail in St. Mungos as well as Voldy and Sirius dead, there was nothing canonically important from Second and Third Year so i just skipped right to Fourth so we could end the farcical friendship between Harry and Ron...

Chapter 16

 

Every year, Harry was forced to continue to fly as Seeker and the classes grew harder.

 

While Ron had finally learned that insulting Slytherins to his face was a bad choice, he did try to keep a distance between Harry and his friends.

 

The only classes Harry didn’t have with his awkward shadow were Ancient Runes and Numerology, yet Hermione had him claimed as a partner from day one of those classes.

 

Ron had chosen Divination which was apparently an easy ‘O’ if one filled their assignments with enough depressive predictions and Care of Magical Creatures, which was strangely taught by someone who never finished took his OWL exams much less graduated. Harry was going to take that class until he found out that Hagrid was teaching, he dropped it before September his Second Year…

 

They had attended the World Cup that year…

 

Ron was furious with him.

 

Harry had been invited Uncle Lucius who a guest of Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, who was only too pleased to have him there as well.

 

Harry had been there with Blaise, Theo and Draco watching the match awestruck and never even saw Ron, much less Hermione.

 

Something Ron didn’t see as forgivable…

 

Harry also had his first official crush on the Bulgarian Seeker…

 

He wanted to grow up to be just like him, he was embarrassed when Blaise, Theo and Draco assured him he was as good and likely would be better…

 

It was September first and Harry had flooed to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters with his family.

 

He chose to sit with his childhood friends because Nemia was so shy and was more comfortable with them. Artemis was a quiet sort as well but she was extremely protective of Nemia.

 

Harry had received a letter from Ron yelling at him for ignoring him at the World Cup.

 

It wasn’t his fault that Uncle Lucius had arranged for Harry to meet Viktor Krum after the match so they had left via portkey after Bulgaria received the trophy.

 

Ron bursting into the compartment with Hermione at his heels and starting into a tirade was still a surprise.

 

“What too good to sit with us anymore now that you’ve ended up guests of the Malfoys?”

 

Harry blinked, “What?”

 

“Are you still going to claim you never saw us at the World Cup?”

 

Harry nodded, “I didn’t. When you mentioned tickets, I already had one. Uncle Lucius,”

 

“Lucius Malfoy isn’t your Uncle! You’re a Potter, damn it!” Ron roared.

 

“Lucius is a friend of my adopted fathers, he’s godfather to my sister Artemis. Draco and I are both papa’s godsons. I don’t see why I can’t call Uncle Lucius my uncle.”

 

“You’re brainwashed by those filthy Slytherins. You need to wake up.”

 

“Or what?” Artemis drawled, speaking up for the first time.

 

“Or we’re not friends…”

 

“Have you ever been?” Artemis sniffed, “You’ve made my brother cry,”

 

“You’re not his siblings, you have no blood tie. Potter is a Potter and you are a Prince, stop filling his head with nonsense.”

 

“Get out!” Harry said storming to his feet, “You can’t talk to my sisters like that.”

 

 “Don’t you talk down to me Potter!”

 

“I never have,” Harry said defensively, “however you talk down to everyone else. I chose to sit here because Nemia is shy. She was more comfortable with people she knew like my friends. Where Nemia is, Artemis is usually not far behind. Just go away, you’re making Nemia cry.”

 

So she was…

 

It was Giselle, Greg’s older sister who was comforting her while Millie and Artemis were fingering their wands.

 

Luna was just saddened…

 

Hermione didn’t stand up for Harry even once…

 

Her last letter had been marked with disappointment but it wasn’t as verbally abusive as Ron’s…

 

XooooooX

 

The Sorting was supposed to be more exciting because of his sisters’ arrival as students but Ron’s glowers and Hermione’s silence had Harry once more hiding among his Quidditch teammates.

 

Colin too had a sibling, who was called up to be Sorted, a Dennis Creevey…

 

Dennis joined Colin after he was Sorted to Gryffindor who sat close the House team…

 

Colin’s puppy-nature had been far easier to handle than Ron’s stalker ways…                   

 

The next name that Harry recognised was Asteria Greengrass, Daphne’s baby sister…

 

Harry was lost in his own thoughts and turned for a while, only hearing ‘Nemia Lupin’ brought him out of his conflicted thoughts…

 

He was surprised when his shy, musical sister was sorted into Gryffindor and even more so when Colin’s brother Dennis welcomed her first. He had thought she might take after Cousin Dora and end up in Hufflepuff…

 

Artemis’ sorting into Slytherin was less surprising…

 

Despite practically growing up with Asteria, Artemis wasn’t as close to her as she was to Nemia. Artemis was very unsocial, while this had worried papa and dad, Uncle Ted had counselled them against forcing her to make friends…

 

Harry hoped that Artemis would finally make friends now that she didn’t have Nemia as a shield against the world.

 

Nemia had always been timid and the likes of Zacharias Smith had never made that any better, it made Artemis cold and untrusting…

 

The duel announcement of the Triwizard Tournament and the cancelling of the Quidditch season had the entire Great Hall explode into a cacophony of noise…

 

Ron was one of the more vocal about entering, even more so after the declaration that only those Seventeen and older would be allowed to enter.

 

Harry let out a sigh of relief; this meant that he would be able to focus school work without being distracted by practices.

 

XooooooX

 

Samhain arrived, not Harry’s favourite holiday…

 

It was not held on his parents’ death anniversary, as the Potter heir he was expected to attend the Lupin-Prince memorial of those lost.

 

His birth parents had died seventeen days after Samhain, this year it was only thirteen days…

 

Harry’s parents had chosen to hold their Samhain celebrations on the third night of full moon.

 

This was always tricky due to dad’s being a werewolf…

 

The drawing for the champions was to be held on the second night of Samhain, which was the nineteenth of the month. Dinner was usually held from five to seven but moonrise today was approximately seven minutes to six that evening.

 

This meant of course that neither of his parents would be able to attend the Samhain Feast.

 

They rarely did, usually it was something that the Lupin-Princes boycotted. In previous years, Harry had stayed in his parents’ apartment to look after his sisters so they could have alone time.

 

Harry was sitting with his Slytherin friends and Colin going over homework even though they had no classes today. Artemis was sitting with them as were Nemia and Dennis…

 

With moon set yesterday morning about three minutes before five and today at a quarter to six, papa had barely gotten hardly gotten any sleep. Papa had napped before class yesterday but he would sleep all day today because tomorrow the moon wasn’t setting until after seven tomorrow morning…

 

Things seemed almost normal for Samhain if you ignored the fact that Harry was not sitting with Ron or Hermione…

 

Having known Fred and George’s perchance for pranks as well as a dislike of arbitrary rules, Harry wasn’t surprised when they and their partner-in-pranking attempted to use an aging potion to circumvent the age-line and enter the Tournament…

 

He was however floored at Dumbledore’s out of the blue announcement when they failed.

 

_“You’re expelled.”_

 

The Gryffindors present started to talk over one another in shock…

 

“Expel us?” George asked incredulously, “For what?”

 

Dumbledore glared at them imperiously, “Cheating. You took an aging potion to attempt to thwart my Age Line.”

 

Fred was stunned, “You’re not threatening to expel Fawcett or Summers. They did the same thing.”

 

“They however,” Dumbledore said eyes flashing, “…don’t have the record of troublemaking you are. This was their first offence.”

 

Fred glanced at George, “I think we’ve had our fill of formal education. This rots.”

 

“A bit boring. Why do we need out N.E.W.T.S anyway? We’ve got our O.W.L.S that’s enough for me.” George said with a shrug.

 

“You’ll never get a job with just OWLS.” Dumbledore scoffed.

 

“If we drop out,” Fred said with a smirk, “…we keep our wands. We didn’t even want to come back this year. Mum made us, we came,”

 

“We caused havoc and we leave.”  Still bearded, George summoned his trunk and broom; he shrunk the trunk and returned it to his pocket.

 

Fred summoned his own broom and trunk but not before he summoned what was appeared to their inventions which he shrunk and placed in his trunk, “That’s it; I think we’ll be going now. Hey Lee, don’t let this old fool suck all the fun out of this place.”

 

George bowed to Angelina, “Sorry to leave you scrabbling for Beaters next year but I’m sure you can find someone to whip into shape by next November. You’ve still got Harry. Malfoy’s decent but he’s got nothing on our Harry or Charlie. Nose to the books Ron or you’ll amount to nothing.”

 

Ron glared, “You’re a dropout and between the two of you; you don’t even have ten OWLS. You’ll never get a job.”

 

Fred ruffled Nemia’s hair, “You keep out of trouble princess.”

 

Nemia was the pet of the Tower, since she had the quality that made her everyone’s little sister.

 

George playfully punched Harry in the shoulder; “We’ll miss flying with you but have fun up there. Don’t let Malfoy win…”

 

No one noticed the look Harry gave Slytherin’s Prefect, his best friend Draco except for Draco who gave him a smile.

 

The spectators were also oblivious when Artemis slipped away.

 

The Weasley twins high-fived one another and tossed a few of their fireworks.

 

They zipped and zoomed before exploding in vibrant colours.

 

Fred and George flew out the front door of the castle, tossing more fireworks.

 

Fred cast a Sonorus, “Our faithful fans and customers, we hate to leave you but we’ve got to make our own way in the world. You’re welcome to continue to place owl orders with us. We’ll send notice when we establish our own premises. Later catch you.”

 

Dumbledore stood there glaring, “Don’t let the wards slam closed behind you.”

 

George stuck his tongue out.

 

The former beaters soared, waved once more and then disappeared, as they’d cast notice-me-not charms.

 

Life would be so much more boring without them…

 

XooooooX

 

Harry sat with Angelina and Alicia on his left, Katie on his right while Colin, Dennis and Nemia sat across from him.

 

Their guests, the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students, had arrived on the third of September because it was a Saturday following the start of term.

 

Harry had been so surprised when his crush Viktor Krum arrived with Durmstrang as a prospective student.

 

Dumbledore seemed to be a different person from the one who tried to expel Fred and George when he welcomed them to the Samhain Feast and reminded them about the Goblet of Fire.

 

Harry clapped very hard when Viktor Krum was announced the Durmstrang Champion, he clapped as well when Fleur Delacour, a distant cousin of Draco’s was revealed to be Beauxbatons’ Champion.

 

Harry was hoping that Adrian Pucey, Brecc Montague or Angelina became Champion for Hogwarts because he respected them…

 

It was disheartening that Fred and George were gone…

 

Harry blinked when Dumbledore paused almost dramatically when he finally read the name of Hogwarts’ Champion.

 

“Hogwarts will be represented by…Harry Potter?”

 

Harry fell of out his seat in shock.

 

The entire Great Hall was silent at first…

 

Then Ron led a loud chorus complaining about Potter always receiving special treatment.

 

“Get up here Potter.”

 

Harry flinched; he stood up slowly and headed up to the dias but ignored the other teachers.

 

He only addressed his papa’s cousins, “Aunt Charity, Aunt Irma I didn’t enter. I don’t know what he’s talking about.”

 

Harry was practically dragged into the antechamber when First Years waited before Sorting by McGonagall.

 

His relatives on the staff were unable to enter the antechamber after Dumbledore.

 

Fleur blinked at him, “’Arry? Vy are yoo ‘ere?”

 

Harry opened his mouth to speak but McGonagall spoke first.

 

“His name came out of the Goblet.”

 

“’Arry es younger zen my cousin Draco, ‘e iz only quatorze.”

 

“Well, Bartimus knows the rule book backwards and forwards. What do you say?” the former announcer for the Quidditch World Cup and now apparently part of this Tournament, Ludo Bagman asked.

 

“Whoever’s name comes out of the Goblet of Fire is magically bound to participate.” The gruff ‘Bartimus’ announced.

 

“I can’t enter, I’m a kid!” Harry protested.

 

“You must have or how else would it be in the cup?” Bagman frowned.

 

“I didn’t do it! I know aging potion don’t work because my friends on the Quidditch team; Fred and George failed to enter.”

 

“It’s your name.” McGonagall said frowning at the scrap of parchment, she cast her wand at it, “It’s even your handwriting, see?”

 

Harry was completed freaked, how could that be? He didn’t enter; he never even went near the cup.

 

He trembled, “Fleur you have to believe me, I didn’t enter!”

 

“Es ‘onest. His scent says so.” Fleur agreed.

 

“I’m too young to enter magical contracts without a guardian’s consent! Papa and Dad,” Harry tried to protest.

 

“Are indisposed and unable to be reached,” Dumbledore winked at him, “This means that your de-facto guardian is Minerva.”

 

“The age-limit was only a precaution, if he wants to participate so badly, then I say let him.”

 

Harry fumed, “You’re not listening! I didn’t enter! I don’t want to be a Champion.”

 

“These claims of innocence are ridiculous; that’s your handwriting, young man. A guardian consented, you are going to participate.”

 

“Bloody Hell, I’ll fail I tell you! You make me do this, I’ll fail! Or die, everyone died last time! I don’t want to die…” Harry ran out the unlocked entrance and left before he could hear anything else…

 

He didn’t head for the tower but rather his old room in his family’s apartment in the dungeons.

 

Harry buried himself in the bed, it was horrid enough he was forced to play Quidditch but now he was stuck in some stupid tournament where the last time it happened everyone died…

 

He cried himself to sleep at the unfairness of it…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> Anyone mad at me for Fred and George's almost expulsion it already was part of this fic-verse's timeline having been referred to in Bound to You and in Breaking the Chains of the Past.
> 
> I decided that since a Second Hogwarts Champion was never mentioned in this fic-verse and it would be more traumatic if Harry was disowned by most of Gryffindor when he was the only Hogwarts Champion. Having this happen when Severus and Remus aren't there to stop it, would make it all the worst...


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Harry being declared Hogwarts' Champion...

Chapter 17

 

Harry was surprised to find Artemis sleeping at the foot of his old bed when he woke up.

 

She woke up and threw her arms around him, “What happened? McGonagall dragged you off after your name came out of the Goblet. Aunt Charity and Aunt Irma were so angry; they couldn’t get into that room at all.”

 

“They are going to make me be a champion Artemis…I didn’t enter I promise. I just wanted a boring year so I could focus on my marks.”

 

“How can they do that? You’re not an adult, papa or dad has to consent.”

 

“McGonagall did it for them, said if I was going to cheat then having to participate was punishment enough.”

 

“She did what?” Artemis hissed, “I knew I disliked her…”

 

The door opened, papa stood there yawning. “What are you two doing here?”

 

“Not going to class.” Harry said petulantly.

 

“Why? Did you overeat at the feast?” Severus frowned.

 

“I didn’t eat anything.” Harry muttered.

 

“That’s unusual, you are a growing boy.”

 

“Pretty hard to want to eat after McGonagall and Dumbledore trap Harry in a magical contract…” Artemis grumbled.

 

“They did what?” Severus roared.

 

“My name came out of the Goblet as Hogwarts’ Champion, I tried to tell them I never entered and I didn’t want to be involved. Draco’s cousin Fleur said I was telling the truth, but papa they wouldn’t listen and they didn’t even involve Aunt Irma or Aunt Charity.”

 

“They locked them out…” Artemis tattled.

 

“So much for sleeping,” papa grumbled, “get dressed. This is going to be dealt with right now.”

 

Harry reluctantly redressed and used a refresher charm to avoid having to bathe properly.

 

Papa could be impatient when he was infuriated.

 

He and Artemis were waiting when papa returned looking more like a professor and Head of Slytherin then his clearly exhausted papa.

 

Harry followed his papa out of the apartment.

 

Artemis was told to get ready for school and stalked off as if she had been insulted.

 

It was late enough that a majority corridors were empty; Slytherin was already in the Great Hall and likely so were the Hufflepuffs.

 

Harry had never wanted to be in the Headmaster’s office and this was unfair…

 

Papa stormed in, robes soaring behind him like great black wings. “Albus! What is this nonsense?”

 

“Ah Severus, I see you’ve heard the wonderful news. Harry is to represent Hogwarts.”

 

“Like Hell he is! I did not give you or Minerva guardianship of my children. Neither of you had the right to determine anything. I didn’t raise my children to be untruthful. If Harry says he didn’t enter, then he didn’t.”

 

“Then why was it his handwriting on the entry?” Dumbledore asked with that creepy twinkle.

 

“I don’t know, you should have investigated more.” Papa fumed. “You had no right to decide that Harry would be champion! You knew you had no authority!”

 

“No authority? I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Chief Warlock! Harry entered the competition and he will participate. Enough of this nonsense, how will Harry ever learn to stand on his own feet if you shield him from the world? He entered, that was determined by his own handwriting on the entry, Crouch decided he was bound to participate.”

 

“Why are you doing this? Why are you picking on Harry? You have an entire school, with students who actually want to participate. Why does it have to be Harry!” papa fumed.

 

“He entered the competition, ask him. Now if you excuse me, we both have responsibilities.”

 

“Like hell. Potions classes are cancelled. Come on Harry…”

 

“You are not allowed to do that.”

 

“I am Head of Slytherin and Lord Prince, I can. We have more important matters to discuss, like how to deal with overreaching educators who ignore the express wishes of a students’ guardian. I will be filling for this to be taken before the Board of Governors and the Council of Magical Law."

 

"The Goblet's gone out, Harry is Hogwarts' Champion. Surely you would not want to ruin the Tournament for us."

 

"Come on, Harry."

 

Once they were back in papa's apartment, his papa crumpled, "Harry, what am I going to do? Your dad will be so worried and angry..."

 

If papa reacted like this, how would his dad take it?

 

XooooooX

 

Harry and papa missed class the day after Dumbledore declared Harry Hogwarts' Champion.

 

Uncle Lucius had persuaded his dads not to get him removed from the Tournament but promised to build a case against Dumbledore personally.

 

Harry was being bullied for running away after being declared Hogwarts' Champion and 'cheating'.

 

Like right now...

 

"Cheating is bad enough Potter but hiding like a coward and lying is an embarrassment."

 

The cruel voice growled and then he was shoved.

 

Harry yelped as he started to fall.

 

Draco appeared in front of him and wrapped around him, shielding Harry as they continued to fall knocking over other students.

 

"Harry! Oh Iris, Mother of Veela! Draco when did you," Blaise gasped.

 

"Quiet Blaise! Greg, Vince get the professors. Slytherin Draco's down, guard the Prince!"

 

Slytherins from Flint to Artemis exited the mill of students and formed a wall, pushing the other Houses back.

 

Blaise recovered from the shock and sent for Draco's Aunt Andromeda.

 

Harry's dads arrived by house elf as did Andromeda.

 

Draco was hurt, Harry wanted to cry, it was his fault.

 

He wouldn't say what happened to make him fall...

 

Once Draco was healed, dad helped him up first then Harry.

 

Harry was embarrassed when his friends in Slytherin told his dads the things that they noticed the other Houses doing to him.

 

His papa looked hurt for him and Harry felt guilty for letting the other students be mean to him.

 

"Uncle Sev, can Harry attend classes with Slytherin? Theo and Blaise will look after him."

 

"Of course," the slightly older boys promised.

 

Harry was granted permission to do as Draco asked and he was escorted to class by Theo and Blaise with Greg and Vince glaring menacingly at those outside their House.

 

Urquhart helped Draco limp off regally, but Harry still felt bad...

 

XooooooX

 

 

Things got so terrible in Gryffindor that Harry didn't feel safe there...

 

The only Gryffindors who were nice and believed in him were Colin, whose camera he saved First Year, his own sister Nemia and her friend, Colin's brother Dennis.

 

Hermione and Ron made everyone else think Harry was a terrible person, even Gryffindor's Chasers didn't believe in him. Hogwarts minus Slytherin had rallied behind Delacour and Krum instead.

 

It hurt somewhat that they could turn against him like this...

 

He spent most nights sharing Draco's bed in Slytherin, he felt far safer there then in Gryffindor Tower.

 

No matter what Draco had always been there for him...

 

He wished he had been a better friend to all of them now...

 

XooooooX

 

Luckily Harry was in Potions when Artemis poked her head in, "Sorry professor but the Wand Weighing Ceremony is about to begin. I sent for Grandpa Lyall..."

 

Papa nodded, "Thank you Miss Prince. You may escort Mr. Potter to the ceremony. Mr. Nott and Mr. Zabini, since you already completed your potion you may follow. I am sure that Mr. Creevey can finish the potion he is working on with Harry. I will grade them accordingly."

 

Harry shyly joined Theo and Blaise packing up.

 

On his way out of the classroom Harry was tripped.

 

"Weasley, Granger detention. Fifty points from Gryffindor a piece. I will discuss your detention assignments after class."

 

Harry was almost in tears as he was led off to the stupid 'ceremony'....

 

Harry didn't want to attend, only Artemis gently tugging on his hand got him inside.

 

"You may leave now, we only need Mr. Potter." Bagman said with false brightness.

 

Theo scowled,  "I am afraid my cousin, Professor Prince and the Prince of Slytherin ordered me to protect Harry."

 

"Why would a Gryffindor Champion want or need Slytherin bodyguards?" Crouch frowned.

 

Harry angrily wiped his eyes, "I am not Gryffindor or Hogwarts' Champion! I am Slytherin's Champion, if they think I need and deserve protection, I will take it."

 

"Why do you need protection?"

 

"You told them I cheated and now the whole school hates me for it. I didn't enter. I don't care about this stupid tournament. I wish Uncle Lucius had agreed we could leave you meanies without a champion. I don't want to be their champion anymore then they want me to be. Screw Hogwarts, I am Slytherin's Champion. Let's get this farce over with."

 

A familiar hand squeezed his shoulder, "Calm down Harry."

 

He glanced up, "Paddy!"

 

"I am disgusted, arranging the Wand Weighing Ceremony when my grandson and his bonded are in classes? As if trapping him in this tournament wasn't cruel enough, you continue to break the law by making sure his guardians cannot be present? Shame on you! I expected better of you Bartimus!" Lyall said scathingly.

 

Harry snorted, he couldn't be pissed but grandpa Lyall could? Adults were so confusing...

 

Artemis watched in her silent icy way that disconcerted people.

 

Theo and Blaise watched the currently present judges with a distinct air of distrust.

 

Dumbledore arrived with an unfamiliar elderly gentleman, the garishly dressed Rita Skeeter and a plump, watery-looking fool with a camera.

 

"Now Harry, why do you need such an audience?" Dumbledore frowned.

 

"Albus, after you trapped my great grandson in this bloody Tournament, do you think any member of his family would leave him be without an adult? You know who Severus and Remus have listed as trusted to represent their wishes in regard to the young ones. With Severus, Remus and Charity in classes, Irma in the library, Connie watching the shop and Faith at the Ministry, this leaves only me. Harry doesn't deserve to be stuck in this travesty of a tournament. A veritable child doesn't belong in this tournament, nearly everyone died in the last one." Lyall retorted.

 

"Didn't the child not enter of his own accord?" Skeeter frowned.

 

"How could I do so? His age line was impassable, I never dared it. I cared not one wit about it. I know not how my name was entered, I curse the cruelty of their act. My life has been hell since Samhain, I want no part of this. I would rather flunk my OWL exams. Let's see this foolish ceremony to completion that I can focus on more important things." Harry spat.

 

Albus sighed. "Harry, this false mockery does you ill... no matter, Garrick if you please."

 

"Miss Delacour if you please." The unfamiliar with elderly gentleman spoke up.

 

Draco's cousin tossed her hair and delicately placed her wand in his hand.

 

The supposed expert twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton causing it to emit a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully. “Yes and Ollivander but not by my hand. Dear me, Veela hair..."

 

"One of my grandme're's." Fleur sniffed.

 

"A temperamental core but if it suits...let’s see nine and a half inches… supple…rosewood. That would stabilize the temperamental nature of such a core. Hm...orchideous..."

 

Immediately, orchid blossoms burst from the wand tip.

 

“Next, Mr. Krum if you please. This is a Gregorovich, is it not?"

 

"Yes, one of Gospodin Isaak. In fact, it was the last he sold before retiring to Gagra."

 

“A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I… however…” He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. “Yes… Maple and Charolite stone powder?” he frowned at Krum, who nodded. “Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches… Avis!”

 

The maple wand let off remniscent of the loud crack of a Beater’s bat against a Bludger causing a number of small, twittering birds to fly out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

 

“It will do,” Mr. Ollivander said as he handed Krum back his wand. “That leaves… Mr. Potter.”

 

Harry reluctantly handed over his wand, feeling rather exposed without.

 

Theo, Blaise, Grandpa Lyall and even Artemis took a protective stance immediately.

 

Ollivander seemed oblivious to their tenseness, “Ah, a 11" Hippogriff talon and Larch wand, an Ollivander to be sure but not mine. Yes, nice and supple. A wand that is well balanced magically but particularly suited to Charms. Not the sort of wand I would have made you..."

 

Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

 

“The interview is next, right?”

 

Skeeter seemed to be drooling at the prospect.

 

Harry snatched his wand back, causing several gold sparks to shoot out of the end of said wand.

 

“I cannot, vith oot Otec, my manager or dyado I cannot. Zey vould be most dizpleazed.” Krum protested.

 

“I don’t want…” Harry murmured.

 

“Surely, you’ll allow it…” Skeeter beamed at Lyall.

 

“Absolutely not, you’ll just bring up his parents. Harry is no different from any war orphan raised by relatives.”

 

“For shame Lyall,” Dumbledore chided, “you diminish his worth by saying that. After all, his parents did destroy Voldemort.”

 

“That has nothing to do with me. I don’t even remember them.” Harry admitted sadly, “All I have are stories. I have a family now, I have friends. I just want to be treated like anyone else.”

 

“That’s unlikely.” Crouch muttered.

 

Harry flinched.

 

“If you have no further business…” Lyall drawled.

 

“The interview…Albus you promised…”

 

“Yet he failed to ensure that such a promise was even legal!” Lyall retorted.

 

“Lyall…”

 

“I don’t care, Severus made his opinion on the press quite clear after gaining custody of Harry. He has not informed me of a change of opinion.” Lyall shrugged. “Is there any real champion related business?”

 

“Just that the First Task will take place on Friday, November 25 at two in the afternoon. It will be creature related as usual.” Bagman said excitedly.

 

“If that is all, then we are finished here.”

 

“Thank Salazar,” Theo grumbled, “this place is so stuffy.”

 

Lyall herded them out.

 

Harry wanted to get as far away as possible…

 

Lyall dropped Theo and Blaise off at the Great Hall before walked Harry and Artemis to their dads’ apartment.

 

Harry was suspicious that they would be eating Prince food there for dinner so that grandpa could discuss facts and suspicions regarding the tournament with his fathers...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> Anyone mad at me for Fred and George's almost expulsion last chapter, it already was part of this fic-verse's timeline having been referred to in Bound to You and in Breaking the Chains of the Past.
> 
> I decided that since a Second Hogwarts Champion was never mentioned in this fic-verse and it would be more traumatic if Harry was disowned by most of Gryffindor when he was the only Hogwarts Champion. Having this happen when Severus and Remus aren't there to stop it would make it all the worst...


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Task...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my Draco is older, I decided he had a previous obsession with dragons due to his name. Also that he would want to have Harry practice facing dragons so that in keeping with Slytherin values such as resourcefulness, cunning and self-preservation. I also have done my best to present Slytherin fraternity, cleverness and determination.
> 
> Yes I did decide to change the dragons to suit my own vision.

Chapter 18- First Task

 

Blaise burst in the dormitory, red-faced and bruised lips in mid-September.

 

Theo frowned, “Where have you been?”

 

“Doing homework for Magical Creatures…” Blaise clearly fibbed, “I was circling the lake and ended up on the Hogsmeade side of the Forbidden Forest. I know what the First Task is!”

 

“It’s always Magical Creature related isn’t it?” Greg yawned.

 

“Yes, but this time its dragons!” Blaise blurted out.

 

Theo swallowed, “No…”

 

Harry flinched, “No…”

 

“Someone’s trying to do in Harry again! Remember the Quidditch match first year?” Vince grumbled.

 

“Did you tell Draco?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Blaise shook his head, “I came to tell you first off…”

 

“How did you find out again?” Theo asked scowling at the Italian-Basque wizard.

 

“I told you…I stumbled upon it…”

 

“It couldn’t have been that easy…”

 

“I’m half-Veela remember? I have superior senses.” Blaise protested lamely.

 

“If that’s true, then what dragons are they?” Theo interrogated their friend.

 

“A Catalonian Fireball, a Romanian Long-horn and a Ukrainian Ironbelly all nesting mothers.” Blaise said almost smugly.

 

“Why do you know that?” Greg frowned.

 

“I don’t usually explore so far, Artemis mentioned I ought to. Said I would see something interesting. You know her, she never explains…” Blaise pouted.

 

Questioning Harry’s Slytherin sister wouldn’t do any good, she was tight-lipped and was known to keep things to herself…

 

Harry wandered out of the fourth year boys’ dormitory heading next door to Draco’s dormitory. Only to be informed by Urquhart, who was the closest person Draco had to a friend in that year since they were technically loners who preferred their studies that he was in his prefect apartment.

 

While Draco was prefect, his friend usually slept in the dormitory…

 

Luckily the fifth year prefect apartment wasn’t far, Harry knocked on the prefect apartment’s door.

 

While Blaise was nearly as obsessed with magical creatures as Greg was, Draco was the one who probably knew the most about dragons.

 

The door opened and Harry slipped in, “Draco?”

 

“Sorry, I needed a place to study and I thought we’d have more room here than the dormitory. Was going to send Dobby with a note later...” Draco said absently.

 

“Oh, thanks I guess. Blaise found out what the task was sort of…”

 

Draco knocked his inkpot on the floor in his haste to turn around, his hands were clenched tightly and his skin was paler than usual. “Oh?”

 

“…dragons…”

 

“What sort?”

 

Harry mumbled the answer.

 

“A Catalonian Fireball, a Romanian Long-horn and a Ukrainian Ironbelly all of whom are nesting mothers? Salazar’s Cauldron! You’re probably going to be expected to retrieve a fake egg from a nest full of real eggs without being killed or damaging any other egg.” Draco fumed.

 

“How am I going to do that?” Harry frowned.

 

“As much as it pains me, you only have one choice: flying. Mother bought us both Firebolts for our birthday; yours might be your only chance.”

 

“Are we allowed to bring anything besides our wand?”

 

“Does it matter? A summoning charm and you’ll be within the rules I think.” Draco shrugged.

 

“I haven’t quite mastered that charm…” Harry admitted shyly.

 

Draco chuckled, “I’ll show it to you. I know Blaise has a difficult time with charms but Theo and Greg should be alright. You can practice in your free time. I’m sure I can talk Uncle Sev into letting me plot up some training. Dragons are dangerous but I can help you with flying strategies for any of the three dragons. I read everything I could get on them when I was nine, I’m sure mother will send me those books if I asked.”

 

Greg was something that Uncle Ted called a kinaesthetic learner; he only did well if he was shown. He also had a hard time with reading, so they always took turns reading lessons to him. Blaise would read the Charms text outloud as well as edit Greg’s papers in exchange for some assistance in the spellwork.

 

Theo was just behind Hermione for marks, Harry remembered painfully.

 

“Thanks Draco!” Harry smiled shyly.

 

“You’re welcome, did you finish your homework?”

 

“Everything I need for tomorrow.”

 

“You’ve had a bit of a shock; you can take a shower and head to bed. If you close the curtains, my lamp shouldn’t bother you too much.”

 

Harry walked towards his friend, leaning in to kiss his cheek, “Thanks Draco, you’re the best…”

 

Harry found his bath things as well as his pyjamas and a towel waiting for him.

 

Draco was always looking after him, Harry vowed to be a good friend and worthy of the older wizard’s care…

 

XooooooX

 

Harry was surprised to have Draco wake him early the Saturday before the First Task, by shaking him.

 

“Come on Harry. We have dragon training to do.”

 

Harry groaned, trying to hide in the bed. “Don’t want to…”

 

“I won’t have you face it unprepared damn it. Come on. I even got permission from Uncle Sev to use the pitch. If you hurry, Dippy will bring us a picnic breakfast…”

 

The bribe worked well, Harry was jumping into his Quidditch jersey and grabbing his broom.

 

Harry probably shouldn’t have been surprised to find Blaise and Greg waiting for them when they emerged into the hallway.

 

Both of the older fourth year wizards were yawning.

 

Harry yawned, “Draco bullied you into this too?”

 

“Si,” Blaise nodded, holding up a roll of parchment, “I talked to Neville; he has art skills unlike myself. He used my memories of the dragons to draw them for you.”

 

Draco snatched up the parchment and unrolled it. He groaned, “I hoped you were mistaken…the Fireball might not be too bad but the Ironbelly has the most dangerous fire, it burns the hottest. Plus, the silver dragon could carry off Durmstrang’s ship **Thor’s Hammer** if it got loose.”

 

“What about the Longhorn?” Greg frowned.

 

Draco shook his head. “It won’t attempt to roast anything it doesn’t gouge first. If Harry avoids its horns, he’s fine.”

 

“That’s not very reassuring Draco…” Harry muttered sleepily.

 

They slipped out a side door of the castle and made their way towards the pitch ignoring the brisk morning.

 

Once they reached the pitch, Draco took Harry’s Firebolt and walked to the opposite end of the pitch ushering Blaise and Greg along.

 

Harry was slightly annoyed. “What are you doing?”

 

“You have to summon the Firebolt first Harry! Then the three of us will attempt to simulate a dragon.” Draco called out as they pulled out their own brooms.

 

Harry sighed, “Accio Harry Potter’s Firebolt!”

 

The practically brand new broom was torn from Draco’s loose grasp and tugged all the way across the pitch where Harry caught and mounted it.

 

Draco had a bunch of rocks at their feet but only one was a different colour, silver for Slytherin House of course.

 

Greg had a beater’s bat and a whip he hovered just above the eggs, Blaise flew above his head with a whip of his own and Draco flew about a dragon head's height with a smug look on his face.

 

“Come on Harry. Time for lessons.”

 

Harry soared high and flew so he was above Draco.

 

To his shock, Draco started breathing fire…

 

Harry did his best to dodge.

 

Blaise was cracking his whip as if it were dragon’s talons or something just as fearsome.

 

It took some time for Harry get an idea…

 

He drew Draco and Blaise away and then went into his signature Wronski feint. Harry darted around Greg and his weapons snatching up the silver egg and cheering.

 

The older wizards pocketed their weapons and wands before heading to hug Harry.

 

Harry’s eyes widened in shock when Draco snogged him, it wasn’t one of their chaste almost brotherly kisses…

 

No, this was the sort of kiss that his dads shared…

 

Blaise giggled, “If you’ll excuse me… I think I’ll go for a fly around the lake…”

 

Harry swallowed, “Thanks for the lessons…I have to go now…”

 

He left Draco behind with Greg; he didn’t jump off his broom until he reached the castle.

 

He kissed Draco…

 

Draco snogged him…

 

His body burned where Draco touched him.

 

Harry was embarrassed.

 

He was unsure how to handle this…

 

XooooooX

 

Friday morning, the day of the First Task dawned to Harry’s discomfort…

 

He had been so nervous since that kiss, Draco hadn’t mentioned it yet but Harry was worried how it would change their friendship…

 

Harry hid out with Theo, Blaise, Greg and Vince working on their homework.

 

There were no classes today and they could spend the morning studying.

 

Being a holiday, there was no march so Harry wasn’t needed to walk with Draco and their friends, thank Godric.

 

They ate breakfast and lunch in the dormitory delivered by their personal elves.

 

Harry barely left the room except to use the bathroom until it was nearly time to head for the Task. Harry was surrounded by Slytherins who calmly escorted him out of the castle and towards an islet in the Black Lake where a hastily built stadium was erected.

 

The place was one-twentieth the size of the World Cup stadium…

 

Slytherin reluctantly left Harry in their Head of House and Andromeda’s guardianship.

 

Theo, Blaise, Greg, Draco and Artemis hugged him, shook his hand and squeezed his shoulder in a show of support before heading to place themselves in the stands.

 

Harry reluctantly entered a garishly stripped monstrosity of a tent, Viktor entered nearby having joined Slytherin to march here and emerging from the King of Slytherin’s entourage.

 

Bagman welcomed the three of them, very obviously drooling over Fleur who seemed eager to stay as far away as possible from him.

 

Bagman announced that they were facing dragons, which wasn’t a real surprise just disturbing.

 

Papa squeezed Harry’s shoulder almost painfully.

 

“Ladies first…”

 

Fleur reluctantly reached in the velvet bag hanging from Bagman’s hand and removed a charmed toy Romanian Longhorn. Well it was green with long horns and had a silver ‘2’ hanging from its neck like a pendant…

 

“Children next.”

 

Harry bit his tongue to stay silent as he picked his own dragon.

 

His papa wheezed when the dragon Harry had was silver and had a glittering ‘1’…

 

While it reminded him of Draco’s eyes, Harry began to tremble…

 

A Ukrainian Ironbelly had the hottest flame and could carry of Durmstrang’s ship…

 

It was arguably the most dangerous of the dragons Blaise saw…

 

On the other hand, Viktor was left with the Catalonian Fireball that had a ‘3’…

 

A whistle rang and Bagman cursed running away from the tent.

 

Harry sighed, “Do I have to?”

 

“Unfortunately…” his papa ground out.

 

Another whistle sounded summoning Harry out of the tent.

 

Papa and Aunt Andromeda followed of course but had to stay at the entrance to the arena’s floor.

 

Harry trembled as he approached the dragon.

 

Bagman began announcing in an annoying voice while Harry tried to ignore.

 

The boos didn’t help because they nearly made his supporters in Slytherin inaudible.

 

Harry looked right at Draco and gave his friend a weak smile as he held out his wand to yell, “Acio Firebolt!”

 

He held out his wandless hand and caught the speeding Firebolt even as he leapt onto it and kicked off.

 

Harry soared, letting the broom flight relax him and ignored Bagman’s taunts about running away.

 

Despite the distance, Harry could see a gold-hued egg hiding among the pineapple-textured seafoam-coloured eggs. Much like Draco’s silver egg hiding amidst black stones, the golden egg glittered tauntingly even in the weak autumn sunlight.

 

Harry stayed high as he analysed the reach of the Ironbelly’s claws, the length of its tail, the strength of its chain and the placement of the golden egg.

 

He flew lazily as he examined the very real dragon.

 

Given the heat and the distance an Ironbelly could breathe fire, Harry was quite grateful for the dragonhide jacket, trousers and gloves he was wearing, they should provide some protection…

 

Harry waited until the Ironbelly was being engaged by its keepers due to its restlessness and then he dove.

 

Harry weaved around the flying spells and snatched up the golden egg in a flying pass before heading straight for his papa where it was safe.

 

Screams pierced his ears and painful heat struck his shoulder. Harry rolled off his broom and felt his jacket spelled off him.

 

Aunt Andromeda was muttering under her breath as she treated his burn.

 

Harry had been careful, mostly anyway…

 

Harry sat awkwardly on the pitch floor while the idiotic judges silently argued amongst themselves on a gold-decorated box.

 

Then Bagman’s annoying voice sounded in the air.

 

“The judges have made a decision…”

 

Harry was awarded a ten from both Bagman and Crouch, an eight from Dumbledore and the Beaubatons Headmistress while Karkaroff gave Harry a six.

 

That was forty-two points out of a presumable fifty…

 

Despite his original boos, Hogwarts cheered.

 

Confused, Harry walked off ignoring them.

 

He passed Draco’s cousin Fleur and tried to give her an encouraging smile as he headed back for the tent.

 

They found Draco and Brecc Montague in the tent to Harry’s surprise and papa’s annoyance.

 

Harry curled up in Draco’s lap after his friend demanded to know how badly Harry had been burned.

 

Draco was gentle physically but generous with his praise.

 

Harry finally relaxed, “I was so scared Draco.”

 

“I know, just imagine how scared you would have been without my help?”

 

Harry flinched, that would have been horrible…

 

With Draco’s soothing humming Harry managed to tune out Bagman’s commentary of both Fleur and Krum facing their respective dragon.

 

Eventually Bagman returned to the garish tent, the former Wimbourne Wasps’ Beater sniffed distainfully and stuck his nose in the air at the sight of Viktor Krum in Montague’s lap and Harry in Draco’s.

 

“If you are quite done flirting…” Bagman drawled, “the Second Task will take place on Friday February twenty-fourth at approximately the same hour. The clue to the nature of this Task lies within your golden eggs. Good luck. However the next bit of Tournament business will be the Yule Ball which takes place on the twenty-second of next month. I suppose I don’t have to ask who will be Potter and Krum’s dates.”

 

Before they could react properly to Bagman’s rudeness, the Triwizard judge had already fled the tent.

 

Harry really didn’t understand why Bagman was so rude or why it would be bad to attend with Draco…

 

They exited the tent to find Harry’s other friends as well as extended family waiting…

 

Grandpa Lyall pulled out a portkey and they ended up celebrating in Paris at a familiar restaurant…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Yule Ball

 

“willyougototheballwithme?” Harry blurted out in the middle of a study session.

 

Draco glanced up, “Hm?”

 

“Ball? Harry asked hopefully.

 

Draco chuckled, “You’re asking me to be the Hogwarts Champion’s date?”

 

Harry nodded, while wringing his hands under the edge of the table.

 

Draco strutted across the room and kissed Harry into a daze, “Of course, I would hex anyone who tried to ask you.”

 

Harry shivered, Draco was serious…

 

To be honest, Harry didn’t really want to attend with anyone else…

 

XooooooX

 

Having been raised in the same circles, Harry already knew how to dance…

 

Draco’s mother had arranged for lessons and Harry like Blaise had been instructed in both how to lead as well as follow.

 

Blaise preferred to follow and usually was practicing with Theo who was a natural lead.

 

Harry didn’t bother Draco as often to practice so he begged Greg to help him so he wouldn’t embarrass the Prince of his adopted House.

 

Draco’s mother had taken them shopping for dressrobes and Harry’s were green with silver vines over an Italian grey suit with a green tie.

 

Draco loaned Harry and Blaise his apartment to dress in since he was getting ready with Urquhart and the rest of his dormitory.

 

Blaise was trembling and nervous as he primped them both.

 

Harry frowned, “What’s the matter Blaise?”

 

“It’s about my date…I’m afraid…”

 

Harry wrapped his arms around his friend, “Are they mean? Have they hurt you?”

 

Blaise shook his head, “No! Never! Char…” he hung his head miserably, whispering, “Charlie would never hurt me…”

 

Harry blinked, “Charlie? As in Ron’s older brother?” his eyes widened, “Is that how you found out about the dragons? You met Charlie?”

 

Blaise nodded, “Artemis must have found out somehow, she guided me that direction. It was an instantaneous attraction…I never imagined how powerful the connection between destined mates might be.”

 

“The twins have always looked out for me. How can you think I would be upset with this?  I know I haven’t always been the best friend that I should be, but I want you to be happy and if Fred and George’s brother makes you happy then that’s wonderful.”

 

“Charlie won’t remind you how much Ron hurt you?” Blaise asked in a trembling voice.

 

“If he does, that’s my problem. My discomfort is not worth sacrificing your happiness. Is this why you didn’t tell us sooner?”

 

“I was worried I might be considered a traitor for it…”

 

“I’ll hex anyone who tries to call you that…” Harry promised. “Come on, we have a Ball to attend.”

 

The two friends left the apartment hand in hand.

 

Draco met them in the common room, taking Harry’s free hand and kissing it. “You look ravishing.”

 

Harry blushed, “Thank you. No getting mad at Blaise, I promised it was fine.”

 

Blaise squeezed his hand before scurrying out of the common room to the corridor leaving the door wide open.

 

“Mio diletto! Buona sera. Come mi sei mancato…”

 

“Dragule…I missed you…”

 

A bronzed redhead who could only be a Weasley, embraced Blaise and snogged their friend until he seemed to melt.

 

There was such an earnestness in the encounter, joy even…

 

Blaise was so lovable that Harry doubted anyone would dare begrudge his obvious happiness.

 

“As long as he’s like the twins…” Draco grumbled.

 

Charlie was obviously very strong from wrestling dragons and yet he was cradling Blaise rather than squeezing.

 

Blaise was set down gently before being nestled into Charlie’s side, fitting against his side and tucked into his shoulder.

 

Draco’s acceptance seemed to have stilled the expected controversy.

 

Draco escorted Harry from the common room Viktor and Brecc Montague following in their wake and the rest of Slytherin as well.

 

The only ones seeing less than enthused were Draco's fellow sixth years Aodhan and Greg's sister Giselle who were clearly reluctant dates…

 

The only Slytherin from Harry’s year to be absent was Millie and that had Giselle looking more forlorn then before…

 

They arrived outside the Great Hall where McGonagall reluctantly met them and swept both Harry and Viktor along with their dates in line with Fleur Delacour and her date, a strawberry-blond wizard with a Scottish lit to his voice.

 

Harry vaguely recognised him from Gryffindor.

 

The older lion, nodded at him before returning to ignore him.

 

The champions and their dates entered first, heading towards the largest table on the dais where the professors and staff normally ate.

 

Draco and Brecc pulled out their chairs for them, with Harry and Viktor sliding into their seats.

 

The rest of the Yule Ball attendees filtered into the Great Hall filing into seats at the smaller crystal tables.

 

Dumbledore welcomed them to the Yule Ball stiffly; he seemed perturbed by the Champions dates.

 

The goal of the Triwizard Tournament was international magical cooperation; so didn’t it make sense that their Guests, the Champions for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had Hogwarts dates?

 

Harry wasn’t sure who was more nervous, himself or Blaise.

 

Either way, he was shy about being here as Draco’s official date.

 

Harry was only vaguely aware that Fleur and Viktor were telling their dates about their respective schools but he really only had eyes for Draco.

 

Draco chuckled.

 

They ate absently, having some fowl dish that neither paid attention to.

 

Eventually, they were asked to rise, while the smaller tables on the floor of the Great Hall moved towards the wall.

 

A few instruments and fifteen members of the Frog Chorus allowed the first few dances to remain traditional.

 

Draco rose first, kissing his hand before inviting Harry to dance.

 

Harry and Viktor were whirled around by their dates, half-drunk with happiness.

 

It didn’t take long for Blaise and Charlie to join them or anyone else for that matter.

 

It wasn’t all that surprising that Hermione and Ron came together but it was sad that Ron practically dragged her off the dance floor after one dance.

 

Draco was happy that neither seemed to be enjoying themselves.

 

Draco’s cousin Luna had come with Neville Longbottom who was an old playmate to both Harry and Draco. They had clearly come as friends but neither seemed any more at ease than Aodhan and Giselle.

 

Then again, not everyone could be as happy as Draco was…

 

After five songs, there was a break for refreshments while the younger years left the Great Hall.

 

Then a curtain fell blocking off the stage on the Slytherin side of the Hall.

 

It didn’t take long for the curtain to open and an announcement about a band that needed no introduction…

 

By this time Giselle, Aodhan and even Neville had left.

 

Some persons had only come to make an appearance, especially those who had no real interest in the Ball or their date.

 

XooooooX

 

After a few hours of rather sensual dancing, Draco escorted Harry back to the dungeons to his own prefect apartment.

 

Before Harry knew what was happening, they were kissing…

 

Draco half-carried him to the bed they had shared for the last month.

 

Soon they were stripped down to their boxers, hands everywhere and Draco rutted against the slightly younger honorary Slytherin.

 

They were too young to go all the way; in fact, despite being fifteen, Draco hadn’t even really looked into proper sex. This was mostly hormones run amok…

 

They collapsed next to one another, their boxers drenched with cum, gasping.

 

Harry couldn’t imagine being anywhere else…

 

Draco couldn’t believe the end to a magical night. Everything was changing between them…

 

Yet they couldn’t stop if they tried…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	21. Chapter 20- The Second Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I don't own the egg's song...

Chapter 20- Second Task

 

Blaise absently asked Harry on their way to Charms if he’d solved the golden egg.

 

Harry shook his head, “It shrieks something awful…”

 

“Maybe its Mermish? That’s rumored to sound worse than a Harpy’s screeching, try putting it in water to see if it does anything.”

 

Harry hugged Blaise, whispering, “Charlie think that?”

 

Blaise blushed, “No…he won’t talk about Triwizard stuff. Says he signed a contract about disclosing things…”

 

“Yet he could introduce you to dragons…” Harry teased.

 

“He didn’t tell me they were for the First Task though. He let me figure that out…” Blaise protested.

 

“He’s nice…”

 

Blaise shivered, “He’s more than nice…”

 

“So are you going to join him in _Romania_ after graduation?” Harry teased.

 

“Yes? He’s looking for a house for us.” Blaise admitted shyly.

 

“Whore…” Ron coughed.

 

Blaise flinched.

 

Harry glared and ushered Blaise away, his friend didn’t need that.

 

XooooooX

 

Sitting alone in Draco’s bath after classes, Harry reluctantly went to open the golden egg immersed in the water and was prepared for its unearthly wails.

 

Only there were none…

 

Confused Harry took a deep breath and stuck his head in…

 

_We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

 

What he would miss most? His sisters?

 

No… they weren’t satisfied with forcing him into this tournament. They were going to take Draco from him…

 

An hour?

 

Just an hour to find his childhood friend, now boyfriend?

 

If he failed, he won’t get Draco back?

 

Harry popped out of the water and began hyperventilating. He couldn’t lose Draco… he just couldn’t…

 

In a moment of temper, Harry hurled the golden egg at the wall which dipped and almost spongified to catch it only to land back in the water open.

 

He left the egg and stumbled naked to Draco’s bed, crying himself to sleep forgetting his homework.

 

XooooooX

 

Draco returned from his prefect rounds to find a naked tear-streaked Harry in his bed.

 

He found Harry's school things sprawled out on his desk but the bath still steaming strangely.

 

Sitting at the bottom of the bath was Harry’s open but unscreeching golden egg. The bath seemed clean so Draco stripped and slipped inside.

 

He ducked his head under water only to catch part of a song…

 

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

 

Draco waited for it start again and listened to the entirety of it.

 

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

 

AS if being forced into this deadly competition wasn’t cruel enough, they were threatening to take something precious from Harry and withhold it if he failed to retrieve it?

 

No wonder his best friend, now lover had cried himself to sleep. Harry must have been certain they would take him. While being considered what Harry would ‘ _sorely miss_ ’ was somewhat flattering but not at the expense of Harry’s comfort.

 

He would have to inform his father about this, he would frame it as they were best friends, which they still were. Informing his sire that he was Harry’s lover seemed unwise at present, not that he was ashamed of it but rather he worried that Harry would be shamed into ending it, were it to reach Lucius Malfoy…

 

XooooooX

 

The golden egg’s song haunted Harry, disrupting his sleep and causing nightmares.

 

Draco never arrived at dinner the night before the Second Task and none of Slytherin had seen him since he was reluctantly called away by Harry’s papa…

 

So Blaise led him back to the Fourth Year Dungeon dormitory and let him kip in his bed.

 

Now it was late morning, he couldn’t try to rescue Draco until after lunch.

 

He spent the rest of the time in Blaise’s lap hiding.

 

He was terrified of failure…

 

Blaise’s hand stroking his hair was only semi-soothing…

 

Slytherin was soon chanting his name and summoning him to the common room.

 

Blaise slipped him some pumpkin juice with a little calming draught and then guided him out of the dormitory.

 

Slytherin escorted Harry all the way to the Black Lake where a series of diving platforms had been constructed.

 

Blaise massaged his shoulders trying to calm him down while Bagman’s loud awful voice welcomed them to the Second Task and reiterated the Champions’ scores before informing the guests of the Task’s objective.

 

Just before the whistle blew, Harry shakily cast a Bubblehead charm on himself only to practically trip into the water.

 

Harry knew how to swim; he just wasn’t very confident in it. His dad had taught him and his sisters but unlike flying, Harry didn’t really like it.

 

Yet he swam straight down, punching and hexing anything that remotely got in his way.

 

Harry needed to rescue Draco and convince himself that he wasn’t going to lose him forever.

 

He soon spotted a ghostly light and swam towards that.

 

Out of the gloom emerged a strange sort of watery village, Harry looked around and found Draco, Brecc Montague and the tiny blonde witch who clung to Delacour’s skirt tied to a strange statue by some sort of rope that seemed to be fashioned from ‘lakeweed’.

 

Harry reached out to touch Draco’s face but his lover didn’t respond.

 

A tempus charm showed he still had time so Harry waited and held fast to Draco’s limp hand.

 

Viktor emerged from the dark water above and used a weak slicing jinx to severe the rope tying Brecc to the statue.

 

He was going to leave him behind…

 

Harry sent a light shocking spell at the Durmstrang Champion, before mouthing, ‘Where is Fleur?’

 

Viktor frowned, shrugging.

 

Then the Durmstrang champion stayed with him.

 

When the tempus charm showed they had only a minute remaining and no sign of Delacour, Harry used a sharp rock to free both the remain hostages.

 

Viktor used the relashio to tie the five of them together and then the ascendio was cast on the lake floor just as the merpeople seemed to take exception at their rescuing Delacour’s hostage.

 

They blasted straight up, launching a few feet into the air before the spell lost power and they splashed back into the Black Lake.

 

Whatever spells were on the hostages broke as they surface and Draco began taking deep almost wheezing breaths just before Harry hugged him tight, half-sobbing.

 

“I was afraid of losing you…” He whispered painfully.

 

Draco embraced Harry and murmured soothing words until he calmed, ignoring Bagman.

 

It wasn’t until Delacour hugged them both and cried on them about rescuing her sister.

 

Draco had no part in the rescue but a debt from a Veela was not easily refused.

 

Harry mumbled about not being able to leave her there…

 

Harry received ten extra points for ‘rescuing’ Delacour’s hostage while Viktor received twenty; ten for rescuing Delacour’s hostage and ten for ensuring their return within the time limit via the Ascendio charm.

 

“This brings Hogwarts Champion Harry’s total points to one hundred and two, Durmstrang’s Viktor Krum has a total of one hundred and fifteen while Beauxbatons’ Mademoiselle Delacour has sixty-one. The Third Task will begin at six o’clock on the Twenty-third of June.”

 

From what Draco had seen of the First Task, Delacour was an extraordinarily gifted witch but the judges seemed prejudiced against her.

 

A pity that someone of her abilities was scoring so badly…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	22. Chapter 21- The Third Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Task...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this isn't exactly canon book or movie-verse Third Task. This is my Third Task so it won't be the same and don't expect it to be.

Chapter 21- The Third Task

 

 

In May Harry, Viktor and Fleur were escorted to the Quidditch Pitch supposedly to discuss the Third Task.

 

Viktor and Harry were both distressed to see the pitch had strange hedges growing on it.

 

Viktor muttered in Russian or Bulgarian about the desecration of a Quidditch pitch but Harry couldn’t understand him.

 

Harry loved to fly and to see his beloved pitch so changed was painful.

 

Fleur on the other hand was confused…

 

“Well since you’re here I’ll tell you what to expect for the Third Task. With Dumbledore’s permission we’re building a maze and the object is to claim the Triwizard Cup at its heart. Don’t worry Harry, your pitch will be back to normal come September. You’ll enter by order of scores so Viktor will enter first, fifteen minutes later Harry will enter and fifteen minutes after that it will Fleur’s turn to enter the maze. What you’ll encounter might be creatures or spells, it’s a maze so use your imagination!”

 

Bagman blathered on and on, without giving any decent information after that.

 

Harry and his fellow champions were more than happy to get away from him.

 

Fleur especially, his behavior was unseemly and if a bloke looked at his sisters like Bagman looked at Fleur, Harry would hex them and hang the consequences.

 

XooooooX

 

June 23, 1995

 

The day of the Third Task arrived…

 

Harry was surprised when he and Viktor were escorted to the anti-chamber from First Year by papa.

 

Inside were their families…

 

Harry was hugged tightly by his sisters, his hair was ruffled by his dad and papa just beamed at him.

 

Viktor was greeted by his Gryffindor brother Mikhail and his family.

 

Fleur also had her sister and parents present.

 

They visited their families through lunch which was delivered by house elves of course.

 

Neither of the champions could bring themselves to eat dinner.

 

They were escorted out to the Pitch at quarter to seven and where they met Bagman and three professors plus Hagrid.

 

The Maze was surrounded by twenty-foot tall hedges and there was a gap, the entrance right before them. There seemed to be little light, making it appear foreboding and creepy…

 

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and his dad, Remus along with Hagrid seemed to be marshals responsible for overseeing one side of the maze. They all had large red luminous stars attached to their robes or in Hagrid’s case, his vest.

 

His dad squeezed his shoulder, “We are going to be patrolling the outer walls of the maze, if you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?”

 

Harry, Viktor and Fleur nodded.

 

They were soon subjected to Bagman’s irritating voice as he welcomed them to the Third Task.

 

Viktor was eventually called for to cheers and catcalls to enter the maze.

 

Harry was anxious, he’d studied all types of spells and even creatures in preparation for this with Draco and Blaise’s help of course but he still was uneasy.

 

All too soon it was Harry’s turn to enter the maze.

 

Hogwarts chose to cheer him on probably because the press was there…

 

Harry took the same fork as Viktor, only to find that once inside the maze he could no longer hear the crowd.

 

That unnerved him more than the deep shadows cast by the hedges despite it being summer and daylight. Harry swallowed and cast the lumos spell.

 

Harry reached another fork, only this time he chose left.

 

Harry took turns casting lumos and point me to attempt to get his barings.

 

If he stood still for too long, the hedges seemed to come alive and _move_ , advancing on him as if they meant to devour him.

 

After quite a bit of wandering, that dratted whistle sounded and Fleur had been summoned into the maze.

 

All he had encountered so far was the maze chasing him deeper into itself, nothing in front of him had emerged. No spells or even creatures…

 

This was more disconcerting then the darkness, was the maze trying to lure him into a false sense of security?

 

Then he turned and felt a shiver pass through him, Harry stiffened and cursed.

 

Floating towards him was a dementor…

 

His dad had taught them all the Patronus charm quite early, to be fair he taught it to Harry his Third Year only to have Nemia and Artemis demand to learn it as well.

 

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry yelled, summoning his memory of dancing in Draco’s arms at the Yule Ball to the forefront of his mind.

 

Harry’s greyhound patronus raced towards the dementor only for it for trip on its own robe and fall face-first onto the grass of what was the pitch.

 

Harry snorted, of course they wouldn’t have an actual dementor.

 

Likely, they had dad find a boggart. Lupins had always had the strange ability to track boggarts…

 

This time he cast Riddikulus to make the boggart disappear into a puff of smoke with a loud crack.

 

Harry came to another fork and cast the point-me spell only to realise he was going too far East.

 

Going back or standing still too long had the maze chasing him, so Harry chose to try to find a fork heading West.

 

Unfortunately, the first choice leading West was blocked by a strange golden mist like enchantment.

 

Before he could take a step, Harry heard a very loud, long feminine scream.

 

Shit, Fleur!

 

Without thinking things through at all, Harry found himself running into the mist.

 

Harry was spun round and round until he stopped only to find that the sky was strangely green. His hair and glasses hung quite funny as if the latter was about to fall off his face. His feet were hanging from the now green sky and the ground seemed to be dark and fathomless. His entire body felt heavy as if he would soon be pulled straight into the ground.

 

Fleur was in trouble; his only choice was to keep moving.

 

It took all of his strength to take one step…

 

It was the right choice he supposed, Harry ended up sprawled on what felt like the floor of the pitch, the golden light of the mist lit up the area in front of him.

 

Harry hurried along, pausing briefly when he reached another fork.

 

He could see nothing to let him know which way he should go if he wished to help her.

 

By now, Fleur’s scream had faded.

 

What had happened to her? Was she alright? He hadn’t seen any gold sparks unless it happened while he was trapped in the mist.

 

Since the right fork was headed West when he needed to be, Harry took it and his feeling of unease returned in full force.

 

One champion down…

 

The cup had to be close…

 

Then out of the darkness, a glassy-eyed Viktor appeared.

 

“Crucio!”

 

Harry dodged, “Petrificus Totalus!”

 

Viktor stiffened and then toppled over.

 

Harry summoned a pre-inked quill and scrap of parchment. He used a blood-tied sticking charm to attach the note to Viktor’s cloak.

 

“Dad,

 

I think Viktor was Imperioed. He tried to curse me. I think he hurt Fleur. Get help!

 

Harry’

 

Harry touched Viktor’s wand to cast red sparks with it and then reluctantly continued on.

 

He still found no trace of Fleur though he kept choosing dead ends…

 

Finally, he found a decent path headed in the right direction.

 

To Harry’s dismay, he was tackled by an Acromantula…

 

Harry yelled the spider killing curse that threw the giant spider twenty feet into the hedge and it seemed to absorb it.

 

Harry finally spotted the Triwizard Cup and he practically had to crawl towards it.

 

The Acromantula’s tackle had sprained his ankle.

 

Harry finally reached the cup, he didn’t want to win but with Viktor likely Imperioed and Fleur injured, the only champion left was unfortunately himself.

 

Harry used the pedestal to call himself up and grabbed the cup.

 

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t to be portkeyed away to land in the Forbidden Forest.

 

At least that’s where he seemed to be…

 

He could hear what seemed to be strange clicking noised, not unlike the acromantula that attacked him.

 

“You should be grateful, you will die an honourable death. A Triwizard champion manages to claim the cup only to end up poisoned by one of the maze’s own obstacles. Your luck continues to astonish me Potter. I had hoped that you would have been injured fatally by your dragon or drownt in the Black Lake in the previous task. Your mother thwarted a prophecy you see. Your survival unmarked by Voldemort was unacceptable, this meant that he failed. Without Voldemort for you to fight, there is no need for you to live. Goodbye Harry Potter, I am sure that your parents will be glad to see you. Say hello for me!”

 

The voice disappeared into the dark of the forest…

 

The clicking grew louder and more frenzied.

 

Then he heard loud almost battle cries and the clicking turned to screams.

 

All around Harry flew arrows.

 

Harry was picked up gently and placed on the back of a red-haired centaur.

 

“Hold on young Harry. We much get you away from here.”

 

“The cup!” Harry whispered, weak with fright.

 

The centaur used something to keep his hand from touching the Triwizard Cup and Harry fainted soon after…

 

XooooooX

 

Draco hadn’t seen Harry since Breakfast when Uncle Severus took Harry and Viktor away.

 

His sense of unease grew most of the day…

 

He didn’t actually see Harry until they were escorted out to the Quidditch pitch of all places where that maze his boyfriend mentioned stood ominously in the Summer evening sunlight.

 

Bagman welcomed them to the Third Task in that nauseating way of his, describing the Task’s goal before inviting Krum who had the highest score to enter first.

 

Then fifteen minutes later, Harry, his Harry entered that maze.

 

They could see nothing despite the height of the Stadium’s seats…

 

Eventually, it was Delacour’s turn to enter the maze as well.

 

All he could do was sit and wait.

 

It seemed ages when sparks went up, announcing that a champion had resigned from the competition.

 

Was it Harry?

 

The maze opened up and spat out a much larger body.

 

Viktor Krum?

 

Krum didn’t move and Uncle Remus who was the first to reach him became quite agitated.

 

His wolf patronus headed up to Draco’s section in the stands.

 

“Andromeda, come quick.”

 

Draco was surprised when his imperious Aunt turned into a raven and flew straight towards Draco’s Defence Professor.

 

Whatever was going on, it wasn’t good…

 

Draco clenched his fists, why wasn’t the one to resign Harry?

 

What happened to Krum anyway?

 

The questions remained unanswered and Draco’s temper shortened.

 

Silence was all that came from the maze…

 

Then slowly, the inner maze walls crumbled…

 

The Tournament staff members rushed forward likely to cancel spells and retrieve creatures within the maze.

 

Just as the last of the walls turned to dust, out of the Forbidden Forest running at a full gallop was a centaur.

 

In one hand, they held the Triwizard Cup and the other seemed to be holding Harry onto its back.

 

How did his Harry end up in the Forbidden Forest?

 

The Centaur skidded to a halt, beside Uncle Remus and Aunt Andromeda.

 

Harry’s adopted dad took Harry in his arms, his boyfriend was not moving.

 

Draco pulled his Firebolt out of his pocket, returning it to its proper size and leap on it. His parents tried to call him back but he ignored them. He landed near his Aunt who was examining Harry.

 

“He’s fainted. He’s also had a nasty bite from an Acromantula as well as a twisted ankle. Just what happened in there?”

 

“Healer we found Delacour. She’s in a delicate way.”

 

“Bring her here.” His aunt snapped.

 

“Can’t. she’s been crucioed and then a dark spell encased her in ice. If we touch her, she’ll shatter.”

 

“Imbeciles… I am surrounded by incompetence.” his aunt muttered. “Take Harry back to the castle. He’s stable but if Severus has an anti-venom for Acromantula potion he needs one. I’ll go see about that Veela. I want Aurors! Bagman do something useful and get me Aurors!”

 

Bagman trembled.

 

Harry had been poisoned and injured, if he had the cup, did that mean he won?

 

Who crucioed Delacour?

 

His quicksilver eyes fell on the scrap of parchment on Krum’s chest and narrowed when he recognized Harry’s handwriting.

 

Krum was imperioed? Did that mean that Krum crucioed Delacour?

 

Draco hated questions without answers…

 

Draco followed Uncle Remus towards the castle only to be met by Uncle Severus and Harry’s sisters Artemis and Nemia.

 

Something was very wrong here…

 

XooooooX

 

It was late when Harry regained consciousness…

 

Draco woke up at once.

 

Uncle Severus and Remus had left Harry in his arms on their settee, while they napped.

 

A charm went off as Harry moaned.

 

Aunt Andromeda entered Draco’s line of sight casting spells to see if Harry’s condition had improved or worsened.

 

Once she was satisfied, she allowed Draco’s cousin Tonks to retrieve Harry’s memories from the Task.

 

There would be a serious investigation into the Task since Harry was apparently kidnapped via portkey and Unforgivables used on the other champions.

 

Once Tonks had Harry’s memories, she slipped into Uncle Severus’ office likely to floo to the Ministry.

 

Harry and Draco were both given mild sleeping draughts and ordered to sleep.

 

Draco wanted to know just what happened to Harry but the potion and his aunt sent him to sleep with still unanswered questions…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	23. Chapter 22- The Triwizard Tournament Final Judgment

Chapter 22- The Triwizard Tournament Final Judgment

 

Despite the meddling and Harry being a likely illegal champion, he was the one who claimed the Triwizard cup.

 

In light of that, the judges were forced to declare Harry the Triwizard Champion.

 

Durmstrang was furious, their champion had been imperioed and forced to use the Cruciatus against their fellow Champions.

 

The dark spell on Delacour had left her in a delicate way and she was prescribed a removal to a hot climate until her body fully healed from being in cased in ice.

 

Apparently, Fleur had applied and was accepted to a Cursebreaker apprenticeship in Egypt.

 

Draco was sorry that the Third Task had been meddled with but he was glad that his Aunt had managed to return everyone to health as well as keep Krum out of trouble with the British Ministry.

 

There was some argument about trusting the word of a Black but imprisoning the World-Famous Viktor Krum would have shamed the British Ministry even more.

 

Draco had been nearly inseparable from Harry after he was returned by a centaur, in fact his father had demanded his return to Malfoy Manor.

 

Draco of course retorted with icy silence.

 

He wasn’t keen on letting Harry out of his sight after the attempt on his boyfriend’s life.

 

XooooooX

 

Harry could hardly breathe.

 

He was very happy to be alive thank you very much, but between his dads and Draco, he couldn’t find a moment alone.

 

There was no ceremony to recognise Harry as the Triwizard Champion, after the Third Task Debacle and the ill-health of two of the champions, it was determined to be unwise.

 

When the Triwizard winnings arrived, Harry handed it off to his sister Artemis.

 

“Find some use for that, charity or investment I don’t care which but I never want to see it again.”

 

Artemis smirked, looking very much like their papa when she did. “I have just the plan for this.”

 

Things would be very awkward in September.

 

Harry had gone from the Quidditch Pitch to his dads’ apartments where he was treated and then home.

 

Term was officially over and Harry had sat his exams because his dads wouldn’t hear otherwise.

 

They were professors after all…

 

Draco would be a Sixth Year, starting his NEWT level course work while Harry would be an OWL student.

 

Harry just hoped they wouldn’t be too busy to see one another…

 

 

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	24. Chapter 23- Summer of discord

Chapter 23- Summer of discord

 

Despite his father’s owls and even a howler or two, Draco refused to leave Harry’s side.

 

His mother had even sent entreaties but Draco ignored both.

 

Harry didn’t especially need him but his friend and more recently, his boyfriend nearly died after a possibly dangerous Tournament.

 

Draco had become very protective and the abandonment of Gryffindor had left invisible scars. Slytherin had rallied behind Harry partially due to Draco’s support and also because he was Professor Prince’s ward.

 

Dumbledore had been suspended for his attack on Harry and charged in absentia. While the severity of the charges should have merited a stay in Azkaban, due to the kidnapping and attempted murder of his boyfriend. However, the now former Headmaster had received a steep fine and lost the headship of Hogwarts, the positions of Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump.

 

Draco would have been pleased if they would have taken his Grand Sorceror title away but they had even refused to take away his Order of Merlin for ‘Services to the Wizarding World’.

 

‘Dumbledore is too popular’ they said.

 

‘No one really believes that he would attack the Potters’ son.’

 

As if the only thing special about Harry was that his birth parents had defeated Voldemort.

 

Not that anyone really knew how it was accomplished, only that it had. Dumbledore had used his authority as Chief Warlock to classify that information.

 

No matter, he doubted that something from so long ago would be considered of interest anymore.

 

All that mattered was that Harry was safe…

 

XooooooX

 

Harry’s birthday arrived.

 

His usual party was planned, of course, yesterday ought to have been Neville Longbottom’s own birthday party but with his Gran ill, a celebration was the least of his yearmate's worries. To Draco’s knowledge, gifts were sent but his presence was not expected.  

 

Harry’s list of ‘friends’ had shrunk of course after a majority of Gryffindor had abandoned him. This merely meant that aside from Draco himself, that he was going be spending his time with the very friends that Ron Weasley had insulted and ostracised.

 

After Gryffindor’s betrayal and Harry’s ‘accident’ on the staircase, Uncle Severus had allowed Harry to attend Slytherin lessons at Draco’s request for his own protection.

 

It wasn’t all that surprising when Professor Flitwick became Headmaster or that he asked Uncle Severus to take over as Deputy Headmaster. Flitwick appeared after being named Headmaster with the Sorting Hat, it was not all that surprising what Harry was Resorted into Slytherin where Draco privately believed he belonged all along.

 

At half-past seven, Draco led Harry into the drawing room at Merrivale.

 

Waiting for them were their mutual friends: Adrian Pucey, Brecc Montague, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Greg Goyle and Vince Crabbe. Given that Harry was fifteen now, they all brought dates.

 

With the exception of Adrian that is… he had been the only older Slytherin to not attend the Yule Ball in favor of his studies to his parents’ disapproval.

 

Brecc came with Viktor Krum of course, a relationship his parents did not approve of.

 

Greg came with his squib’s daughter Mal Prewett while his sister came with Millie Bulstrode. Practically, the entire dungeon knew about them but had been loyal enough not to speak of it.

 

Vince came with a sulking Pansy, she had been raised with the expectation of being Lady Malfoy not that Draco had ever encouraged her. The blame for that lay with their fathers…

 

Aodhan Urquhart, Draco’s psuedofriend from his year came with his very strange friend first year Gryffindor Ned Nott who was best friends with Colin Creevey and Harry’s sister Nemia.

 

While Blaise arrived with Charlie, that had been a surprising relationship in the beginning. Given that that the Weasley was nothing like his idiot youngest brother and more like the twins, his relation to the weasel was forgiven.

 

They drank Butterbeers and sparkling ciders, ate a gianormous chocolate fudge cake with the frosting made out of melted Honeydukes bars.

 

They listened to Weird Sisters’ vinyls on the wireless and had an impromptu dance party after presents and cake.

 

Eventually, Harry fell asleep in Draco’s lap, which was cue for their friends to begin heading home.

 

Blaise was the last to leave, despite their slowness on Harry’s part to be friends in the beginning, Blaise was very fond of their young friend.

 

If Draco let Harry sleep away from him, he knew that Harry would be quite safe in the dormitory with Blaise, Theo and the others…

 

XooooooX

 

After the revelation of Dumbledore’s misdeeds, Professor McGonagall had a collapse. It seemed that used charms and potions to get her to go along with his insanity…

 

Remus had taken over as Head of Gryffindor to his being the senior most alumni of that House while Professor Septima Vector succeeded Flitwick as Head of Ravenclaw.

 

By the end of August, Professor McGonagall was recovered enough to return to Hogwarts with lessened responsibilities.

 

So, she was merely assigned to teach the younger students while Susan Bones’ father had the responsibility of teaching both the OWL and NEWT level students.

 

It was surprising that Harry’s Hogwarts Letter arrived giving him the captaincy of the Slytherin team. Given that he was likely the most skilled in their now mutual House, Draco was quite pleased. Given that Brecc Montague who had been named captain after Flint’s graduation, was now a prefect and Adrian Pucey was Headboy, it made sense.

 

A Slytherin Head Boy, the last one that Draco was aware of was his father…

 

Speaking of his father, he had yet to speak with him properly after the disasterous Third Task. To his mother’s sorrow, the two of them were still not on speaking terms.

 

Until Lucius Malfoy was willing to treat Draco with respect and listen, Draco had nothing to say to him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
